Triple Trouble
by RoseWithThorns
Summary: What if Yusuke, Duo, and Harry were brothers? What if Dumbledore broke them up and erased their mother's memories of Duo and Harry? What would happened after they find each other again? Bad:Dumbledore,Ron. Good:Herm.,andTwins. Parings within story.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Remembering The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

_Baby crying. _

"_No! No! You can't take my babies!"_

"_Obliviate! You only have one son, Yusuke."_

"_Mom, where are my brothers?"_

"_What brothers, Yusuke? You are my only child."_

"_How did I get here? Where's here? Mom?"_

"_There you go Lily, James. Your new baby boy."_

"_Thank you Albus. We'll name him Harry."_

-Japan-

Yusuke's p.o.v.

"Yusuke, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"I'm up, Mom!"

That day was a day I'll never forget. The day my brothers were taken away. Where are they now? After school, I'll continue the search again. I'll find them. I know I will.

-On a mission somewhere-

Duo's p.o.v.

"Something wrong, Duo?"

"No Quatre. Just a memory."

"Ok. Remember if you need to talk…"

"I know. I'll talk to you first."

That day was the first day I was on L2. I remember I had a mom and two brothers. I wish I knew what happened to them. Maybe after this stupid war I'll be able to find out.

-Cupboard under the stairs-

Harry's p.o.v.

"Get up boy!"

"Coming, Aunt Petunia!"

What a weird dream. If only that were real and I had a family to take me away from here.

"Boy!"

"Coming! Sorry! I'm coming!"

-Months later, Japan-

"…one of the terrorists known as the Gundam pilots has been captured. This is footage was taken when the terrorist was brought in…"

Yusuke watched as Duo Maxwell was taken into the building.

'Wait, a second. That's one of my brothers.' thought Yusuke.

"…the terrorist is scheduled to be executed soon…"

"No! Not my brother!" yelled Yusuke.

Author's notes:

Nami: Well, I am trying. Not bad if I do say so myself. After this chapter, I will be separating the languages so you, the readers, know which language the characters are speaking. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought that it was the only way to end this prologue. How is it so far? Please review. Oh! And before anyone asks, the italicized words were the combined memories of the three brothers. I know that babies don't remember anything after they are first born but magic and blood are involved in Harry remembering that little bit at the end. Oh and before I forget. The quote marks in the last bit are from a TV news report that Yusuke is watching.


	2. Chapter 1 You Are My Brother

Chapter 1: You Are My Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story. I also don't own the idea of the Family Reconstruction Act. I have no idea if that is part of the GW show or if someone just made it up but I know I don't own it.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

-Demon World, one year after Yusuke first arrived-

"_No! Not my brother!_" yelled Yusuke

"_What's wrong?_" said Hokushin as he walked into the room where Yusuke was sitting and watching the news on a TV that Raizen had set up to view one news channel in Human World.

"_One of my brothers is scheduled to be executed soon. And I'm stuck here_." complained Yusuke

"_You have brothers?_" said a shocked Hokushin

"_Yeah but Mom doesn't remember them. One day they were there and the next day they were gone. When I asked my mom about them she just said that I was her only child._" explained a depressed Yusuke

"_Sounds like magic to me. Do you want me to send someone to check on your brother and get him out of danger if necessary?_" said Hokushin

"_Magic? That actually exists? And can you really send someone to check on Daisuke?_" said a puzzled Yusuke

"_Of course magic exists. And yes, if you know the location that he is being held at._" said Hokushin

"_Wait a minute. Your mom named your brother 'Great Helper'?_"

Yusuke laughed. "_Yeah. Don't know what she was thinking at the time._"

"_Then just give me the location and I'll send one of our best demons to check on him. Why is he scheduled to be executed anyway?_" asked Hokushin

"_I am not 100% sure myself but I'll explain what I know after you send someone to check on him. Deal?_" said Yusuke

"_Deal. I'll be right back._" said Hokushin as he walked out to find someone to send to Human World.

"_Hold on, little brother, hold on._" whispered Yusuke

-Human World, Preventers Headquarters, after Endless Waltz and Demon World-

"Will Agent Duo Maxwell please report to Lady Une's office now?" said a voice over the intercom.

"Maxwell, what did you do this time?" asked Wufei Chang

"Nothing I can think of." said a confused Duo Maxwell as he walked to his commander's office.

-In Lady Une's office-

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." said Duo as he walked into the office

"I didn't call you in here about your stupidity, Agent Maxwell." said Lady Une

She turned to a young man of Japanese descent with short black hair who is wearing jeans and a green shirt and said

"Meet Yusuke Urameshi. He walked into the building today and demanded to talk to you."

"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." said Duo as he and Yusuke shook hands.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi like the lady said. And I'm here to talk to you about something." said Yusuke

"What exactly do you come here to talk to me about, Mr. Urameshi?" asked Duo

"Just Yusuke or Urameshi, no mister. You are my brother. One of my long lost little brothers actually." stated Yusuke

"If you don't believe me then we can have them tested our blood, but I recognized you almost immediately after I saw you on the news during the war."

"When I was captured? If what you are saying is true then why didn't you come and help me out?" questioned Duo

"Simple. I was stuck in Demon World at the time but I did send a demon from Raizen's army to check on you." explained Yusuke

"Demons don't exist. And who is this Raizen person?" said a confused Duo

"Actually, Agent Maxwell, demons do exist but they are mostly found in Japan where the barrier between the Demon World and the Human World is weakest. Raizen was a very powerful Demon Lord who died not too long ago. Mr. Urameshi is his descendant and heir." stated Lady Une

"How did you know that?" asked Yusuke

"Demons and you are very well known in the Wizarding World. Well at least, in the Japanese Wizarding World. I was told about the Wizarding World because of my position as the Commander of the Preventers. From what little information I found about you stated that you are very powerful." explained Lady Une

"I think that I would like to have that blood test done now, if you don't mind Lady Une." said a shocked and confused Duo

"Fine by me, Agent Maxwell." said Lady Une

-After the blood test is done and the results are in-

The blood test results read by Sally Po in Duo and Heero's office with Yusuke, Duo, Lady Une, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton present.

"There is no doubt about it, Duo. Yusuke Urameshi is your older brother." said Doctor Sally Po

"I told you so." said a smug Yusuke

"What is my birth name? Where is our mom? Do we have anymore siblings? Why did Mom abandoned me?" asked Duo

"Ok. First, your name is, or was I guess, Daisuke Urameshi. Daisuke means great helper. I think Mom was trying to be cute or something because you have been a great help to this world and the colonies during the past two wars. Second, our mom is in Tokyo, Japan. Third, yes we do have one more sibling, a brother. I don't know where he is at. He went missing the same day as you did. Mom didn't abandon you and Isamu, that's our brother's name by the way.

"One day you both were just taken away and Mom didn't remember you two at all. Hokushin, that is a demon who worked for Raizen and now works for me, said that someone must have erased our mom's memories of you two, but forgot to erase mine. The guy probably thought that I would just naturally forget because I was only five at the time. You were three and Isamu was only a few days old." explained Yusuke

Duo opened his mouth to ask another question but Yusuke interrupted him by saying

"No, I haven't found the person who took you both away. But when I do, I'm ignoring the law about demons not being allowed to kill humans. Koenma still owes me anyway."

"Who is this Koenma person, Mr. Urameshi?" asked Quatre Winner

"All of you just call me Yusuke or Urameshi. And Koenma is my pain in the neck boss who is in charge of part of Spirit World. That is actually how I found out where you were at, Daisuke. Or do you want to be called Duo? Anyway, I used Spirit World's resources. After saving all three worlds, Koenma owes me big time. So I just call in small favors so that he owes me for a longer amount of time." smirked Yusuke

"Back up a minute. Why would you have to ignore a law pertaining to demons?" questioned Heero Yuy

"Raizen was my, Daisuke's, and Isamu's ancestor on our mother's side. However, my demon blood was dormant up until three years ago when I died the second time. Then my demon blood was awakened and now I am considered to be what is called a half-breed. I am half human and half demon. Therefore, I have to follow all the laws pertaining to demons. According to Hokushin, I can awaken Daisuke's and Isamu's demon blood if they want me to." replied Yusuke

"What do you mean died the second time?" yelled Duo

"Five years ago, I died while saving a little boy's life. Koenma gave me a chance to be brought back to life and I took it. However, after that, I had to be his Spirit Detective. That means I had to deal with the demons who crossover to the Human World and attacked humans. Three years ago, I had a mission to stop a man named Sensui, the former Spirit Detective, from opening a doorway to Demon World from the Human World.

"He killed me but my demon blood brought me back. Koenma's father, King Enma, fired me as the Spirit Detective and then tried to have me killed. Raizen sent Hokushin and two others to find me and bring me back to the Demon World for training because he was dying. After he died, I got the other two Demon Lords to agree to a tournament to decide who was going to rule Demon World. I have only been back in the Human World for a month after being gone for three years. I tell you the details later." explained Yusuke

Duo nodded and said "That is fine by me as long as I get the whole story and I can tell Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. And I would prefer if you just called me Duo."

"Fine by me. They were your teammates during the war. And before you ask, I figured it out awhile ago who the other Gundam pilots were. Now, if I have answered all of your questions at the moment…"

"I have one question, Urameshi. I read that you have a pulse but no heartbeat. Is that correct?" asked Lady Une

"Yeah. It is correct." answered Yusuke

"Really?" Duo walked up to Yusuke grabbed his wrist to feel for pulse and put his ear to where Yusuke's heart where was to listen for a heartbeat. After about a minute, he said "Cool! He's right."

Yusuke smirked. "I know I'm right, little brother."

Duo then walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Do you have any knowledge on the whereabouts of your other brother?" inquired Trowa Barton

Yusuke frowned. "Absolutely nothing. I was only able to find Duo because I saw his face on that news broadcast and was therefore able to look up his name and location by finding his picture. Isamu will no doubt have a new name now and I have no idea what he would look like now. Like I said, he was only a few days old when he and Duo went missing."

"Is your DNA in the system?" asked Sally

Yusuke was confused. "What do you mean?"

"When the Family Reconstruction Act was passed, almost everyone had their DNA put into the system to find lost family members. I'm guessing that you didn't know that." replied Sally

"No I didn't know that. Mom would have had her DNA put in so why didn't the match show up then?" asked Yusuke

"Oh, never mind. I know why. Nearly everybody I've met in Tokyo hates my mom so they probably put her DNA on the back of the shelf. Either that or the people in charge read a file on her that made them decided not to inform her or give her custody of Isamu."

"Why would they decide that?" questioned Duo

"Mom's an alcoholic, Duo. She has been like that since that day almost 14 years ago." sighed Yusuke

"I always thought that she mourning the loss of two of her sons even if she didn't remember them."

"Well, why don't we put our DNA into the system to find him?" decided Duo

Yusuke smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Sally started to walk out the door and said "I just go put your DNA in the system and come back here with the results shortly."

"We'll be waiting here." replied Lady Une

Lady Une turned to look at Yusuke and asked "How did you know about magic?"

"My training in Demon World. I had to learn all about it. Personally, I think they are all idiots especially the British Wizarding World. They all lived in fear of a guy who wasn't even that powerful. In terms of power, I would say that he was maybe a lower B class or high C class if even that." answered Yusuke.

"Explain what you mean by class." demanded Wufei

Yusuke glared at Wufei for his tone of voice but still replied "Demons are ranked by their level of power. There is an E class, a D class, a C class, a B class, an A class, and a Super A class often just called the S class. The E class is the weakest class and the S class is the strongest. The classes themselves are separated in lower, middle, and high. I am currently ranked as high S class."

Everyone else was stunned into silence by just how powerful the person they were talking to was. Then Duo spoke up. (Author note: Let's face it. There is nothing that can keep Duo quiet for long.)

"So, if I decide to become a demon what would my rank be?" asked a curious Duo

Yusuke shrugged. "I have no idea. Probably a C class ranking at least. But we have time to find out later if you decide to become a half-demon like me or not."

Just then Sally walked back in. "I found him. His new name is Harry James Potter and he is currently living at his adopted aunt's house at #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England."

Author's notes:

Nami: Another chapter is done. Sorry about that author note in the text but I had to put it there because it just fit. Again, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for once leaving it on a cliffhanger. However, the next chapter should be written and posted within the next two weeks depending on how much homework my professors hand out. And yeah, I know there wasn't a whole lot of time between Sally leaving and coming back with the results. Let's just say that more time has pasted then I wrote down. Either that or technology has developed to the point where all they needed was a few minutes and they got a match faster than normal. As for Yusuke knowing English…I am going to say magic. He has a translation charm and they don't know that yet. I know translation charms are fanon, but it is the only thing I can think of to explain how Yusuke would know English. He is actually learning English but doesn't currently know enough to be able to converse with others very well yet. Oh! And about Lady Une's comment to Duo when he first walked in. Well, he thought that he was in trouble for one of his pranks which Lady Une would think is stupid. Also, if I make a mistake feel free to tell me. Please review! Later!


	3. Chapter 2 The Gathering of Information

Chapter 2: The Gathering of Information

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

-Last Time-

Just then Sally walked back in. "I found him. His new name is Harry James Potter and he is currently living at his adopted aunt's house at #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England."

-On With the Story-

Duo and Yusuke jumped up from their chairs and said "Ok. Let's go get him."

"Stop!" ordered Quatre.

As Duo and Yusuke stopped and begin to turn around to yell at Quatre for stopping them, he said "You know nothing about him. Let's first look up everything we can on him before we make any decisions."

"We?" confused Yusuke. **'Well, I guess I should consider all of them part of the family since they are like brothers to my brother.'**

Heero ignored Yusuke's question and asked Sally "Information?"

Sally replied "Nothing in this file but …"

Duo interrupted her and said "We'll handle it from here. Thanks Sally."

Sally took that as a dismissal and left the office. Yusuke and Heero started to speak to hand out assignments but when they spoke at the same time they stopped and looked confused at each other. Before an argument could develop, Quatre spoke up by saying "You both are obviously leaders but, Yusuke, let Heero give out the assignments, alright?"

"Well, he would know best for your team. Alright then." agreed Yusuke

"Hn. Barton, home life. Winner, medical. Chang, education. Maxwell, Urameshi, and myself, everything else. Meet back here tomorrow." ordered Heero

-Next Day, Duo and Heero's office at Preventers Headquarters-

Heero ordered "Report."

"I found very little information. The Dursleys are his adopted mother's sister, her husband, and son. They never filed for guardianship of the boy. Everyone said that he was a troublemaker but when pressed why said that was what the Dursleys said about the boy. It appears that they are very verbally abusive of him, at least. Almost never use his name when talking to him or about him. His adopted parents died October 31st when he was 1 year and 3 months according to the birth certificate they had. He was thought to have been either missing or had died until he started school while living with the Dursley's. Other than that, it is like the boy doesn't exist." reported Trowa

"He barely has a medical file. He has never been to the doctor or the dentist or an eye doctor. His file is from the numerous times that he has been to the hospital for various injuries. He has had a few broken bones, a couple of concussions, and the list goes on. Each time the doctor or nurse on duty call Social Services to file a report, nothing ever came of it. This happened because the reports that were filed always got lost somewhere in paperwork. He wears glasses that he got for free from his school during a free eye exam done by the school nurse." reported Quatre

After hearing these two reports both Yusuke and Duo were almost radiating off anger.

"THEY DID WHAT?" shouted Yusuke

"Hn. Quiet, Urameshi."

"He is not staying there!"

"Maxwell, shut up. Yuy didn't say that we were leaving him there. We finish with our reports and then we plan on how to make these people pay for what they have done." Wufei said with barely concealed rage and disgust

"I wonder if Koenma would agree to change their afterlife destination." Yusuke said with a grin that can only be described as evil.

"Back to the reports now. Chang." ordered Heero

"He mostly stays out of trouble in school except for climbing roofs. A bright child but with poor grades that are always marked 20 points below his adopted cousin's scores. I found some evidence of the teachers being bribed to do this. Also, his kindergarten teacher was fired and moved away from the area after trying to help him. After that, all of the teachers made no attempts to help him either with homework, home life, or with being bullied. Most of the bullying is done by his adopted cousin and his friends. He was scheduled to go to a public school called Stonewall High at age 11 but never went. According to his file, he is being sent to St. Brutus's Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys." reported Wufei

"First off, he was not sent to that school. He received his letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His adopted parents went to this school. It teaches young witches and wizards on how to use their magic. His first year, he fought off a teacher who was a follower of the wizard, called Voldemort but birth name Tom Riddle, who killed his adopted parents and tried to kill him. According to the Ministry of Magic, that wizard is dead. However, Koenma said that his soul was never brought to Spirit World because he split his soul into three Horcruxes. Koenma is currently looking for information on those Horcruxes. His second year, he fought off against this same wizard and destroyed one of the Horcruxes. His third year, Sirius Black, who was said to have betrayed his adopted parents to Tom, escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban. The Ministry thought it was to kill the boy, but I looked at Spirit World's records. Sirius Black was not the one who betrayed them. He escaped to find Peter Pettigrew who was the real betrayer. (Author's note: I am not writing about all of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts during his first three years. They know all of the details.) Sirius Black is currently on the run, but I talked to Kurama and he said that we have a pretty good case to clear Black's name…" reported Yusuke

"Wait a minute. We are helping someone who might have had something to do our brother and me being kidnapped?" interrupted Duo

"No. Koenma records just about everything that goes on in the Human World. Black was going to remove Isamu from the Dursleys when he was cleared, but Pettigrew escaped and Black could do nothing to help Isamu. Clearing Black's name would be a 'Thank you' to him for trying to help." answered Yusuke

"Now we plan on what to do to the Dursleys. Any ideas?" said Wufei

"One of the things I noticed looking at the files is that the Dursleys pride themselves on being normal. How about we arrest them in broad daylight for child abuse?" said Quatre

"We can call a lot of police officers in the area along with a lot of Preventer agents to get the neighbors talking before we finally arrest them."

"First we need to pass guardianship of Isamu to Yusuke…" stated Wufei

"I would like for Yusuke to be my guardian as well instead of the government." interrupted Duo

"Fine by me. Let's get the paperwork done before arresting the Dursleys so they can be charged with kidnapping as well." said Yusuke

"Excellent idea…"

-Paperwork is signed and filed-

"Mr. Urameshi, do you want to come with us to arrest the Dursleys?" asked Lady Une

"Of course, I do." said Yusuke

"Good. Remember no killing anyone." ordered Lady Une

"Move out!"

-Just outside #4 Privet Drive-

It looked like just another normal, average day at #4 Privet Drive until …

-Author's notes-

Sorry about the new cliffhanger but writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. In response to the review from serenity_moon_2002, Duo's and Harry's demon blood will be awakened but much later. I just wanted Duo and Harry to have a choice so to speak. I would like to dedicate this story to my brother who reminds me so much of Yusuke, Duo, and Harry, mostly Duo.


	4. Chapter 3: I Have Family?

Chapter 3: I Have Family?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

-Last Time-

-Just outside #4 Privet Drive-

It looked like just another normal, average day at #4 Privet Drive until …

-On With The Story-

…the sound of sirens could be heard racing to somewhere. It took a few seconds for the residents of Privet Drive to realize that the sirens were getting closer and closer. They looked out their windows to see that the police cars were stopping outside of #4 Privet Drive. Suddenly, a loud scream filled with pain could be heard. Eight people quickly got out two of the cars and raced to the house. One of them yelled "This is the Preventers! Open up!" When no one answered the door after about two seconds, they broke it down. Seven of them went inside while the eighth one stayed just outside the door. Once inside they saw a large, walrus like man holding a belt over a small child/teenager who was on the ground, covered in his own blood.

The large, walrus like man screamed at them "What are you doing in my house?" The group paid him little attention and instead was focusing on the boy on the ground.

"Winner, get that boy out of here to Po." ordered Lady Une to Quatre. Unfortunately, the large, walrus like man, who was actually Vernon Dursley, heard that order and yelled "You are not taking the freak anywhere! He deserves to be punished!" Vernon grabbed the shotgun that was on the wall near he was and fired a shot towards the group. The shot looked like it was about to hit Duo when Yusuke stepped in the way and took the hit.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" sneered Yusuke

Vernon cried out in shock "You're not human!" as he tried to fire off another shot. However, before he could fire off that shot, Yusuke grabbed the muzzle of the shotgun and torn it out of Vernon's hands and said "No duh!" Yusuke then crushed the muzzle of the shotgun and punched Vernon into the nearest wall. A thin, giraffe like woman screamed "Vernon!" and ran over to him to see if he was alright. Then a large killer whale like child ran upstairs for some reason. Heero and Duo moved to arrest Vernon while Trowa was trying to arrest the thin, giraffe like woman who was Petunia Dursley.

While all of that was going on, Quatre moved, unnoticed by the Dursleys, over to where the bleeding boy, Harry, was on the ground. When Quatre got to Harry, he asked "Are you still conscious?"

You could clearly hear the pain in Harry's voice when he answered "Barely. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." After he said that he passed out. Quatre turned towards the group and shouted "He's out cold!"

Just then, the large killer whale like child, Dudley Dursley, came back downstairs with another gun.

"You'll pay, freak!" shouted Dudley to Yusuke. Unfortunately, Dudley missed Yusuke completely and hit Quatre who was rushing Harry outside to Sally. Trowa abandoned the attempt to escort Petunia outside after arresting her and was running over to where Dudley was. Wufei, then, grabbed Petunia before she could escape and escorted her outside to the other Preventer agents and the local police. While that was going on, Lady Une helped Quatre get Harry to Sally who immediately said that they had to get Harry to a hospital now. Lady Une yelled "Urameshi, go with Sally, Quatre, and Harry to the hospital!"

"Right!" Yusuke yelled back and then said to Trowa "Remember Lady Une said no killing!" as he was rushing out the door to the car. Trowa was in a rage at Dudley for shooting Quatre. He grabbed the gun out of Dudley's hands and threw it to Lady Une who had just walked back into the house. Trowa then arrested Dudley as he was trying to violently get away. After all of the Dursleys were arrested and escorted out to the cars, they were taken to jail or juvenile hall.

After that, the rest of the Gundam boys rushed to the hospital that Lady Une said that Sally took Harry to.

"How is he?" asked Duo after he walked into the room that they were told Harry and Quatre were in.

"He is in a light coma due to all of the injuries that the Dursleys gave him." Yusuke replied from his seat by Harry's bed.

"Do you think that he will recover and wake up?" asked a tearful Quatre

"Of course he will. He is an Urameshi after all. His demon blood will still be able to help him heal faster than most despite it being still dormant. Plus, he lost so much blood that I had to give him a blood transfusion which will also help him to heal." answered a worried Yusuke

"Hn. So we wait." said Heero

And wait they did. They took turns so that those who were not in the hospital room, watching over Harry, was at the house getting some sleep or preparing for the trial.

-Four days later-

Duo and Yusuke were watching over Harry that day. Something told them that today was the day that their little brother would wake up and they wanted to be the first people he saw when he did wake up. Sure enough, just as the clock stuck 1 p.m., Harry James Potter, former known as Isamu Urameshi, woke up to the concerned faces of his older brothers.

"Who are you?" asked a barely awake Harry

"We are your older brothers, Harry." replied a relieved Yusuke

"I don't have any brothers. If I did, someone would have told me by now." said a confused Harry **'Wouldn't they?'**

"If you mean, that someone in the magical community would have told you then you would be wrong. I bet only a few people would know that considering you were kidnapped at only a few days old. I would think that only the person who kidnapped you, the people that adopted you, and maybe one or two others would even know that you are not a Potter." Said a slightly angry Yusuke

"Kidnapped? Not a Potter? What do you mean?" asked a shocked and very confused Harry

"Long story short. You and me were both kidnapped and taken to different places. You to the Potters and I to L2. Whoever kidnapped us casted a spell on our mom so that she wouldn't remember us." answered Duo

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but we found you using the Family Reconstruction Act. We know you are our missing brother, Isamu Urameshi." said Yusuke

"So my name's not Harry Potter?" asked Harry **'DNA doesn't lie, isn't that what Hermione said once?'**

"You can keep your current name if you wish to." replied Yusuke **'After all Duo did.'**

"What are your names?" asked Harry

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi. I'm the eldest." said Yusuke

"My name's Duo Maxwell. I ran and hide but I never tell a lie. My birth name was Daisuke Urameshi. I'm just three years older than you." said Duo

Just then Sally walked into the room and noticed that Harry was awake and asked "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just a little tried. How long have I been sleeping?" replied Harry

"About four days. We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." answered Sally

She then turned to Duo and Yusuke and asked with a slight glare "Why didn't you tell anyone that he woke up?"

"We wanted to talk and explain some things to him first. We were just about to go and get you." said Yusuke

"Fine. Get out now while I give Harry a checkup. You both can call the others to let them know." ordered Sally

-Inside hospital room-

"Are they really my brothers? I have other family?" asked Harry

"Yes, they are. I did the DNA test myself so that they could find you. They have been looking for you for a long time." replied a smiling Sally

"Why couldn't they find me earlier?" asked Harry

"Duo was in the war and Yusuke was stuck in a different country for a while. You'll have to ask them for details." answered Sally

"All done. You should be released in a few hours. The others should be here by now and waiting outside. I'll go and get them."

"Ok." said a curious Harry

-Outside the hospital room-

As soon as Sally closed the door and turned around, she heard the question "How is he?"

Sally replied "Well, he has completely healed up from his injuries and there seems to be no ill side effects from his coma. I guessing that is due to his demonic half and your blood, right?" To which Yusuke nodded.

"Does he believe us?" asked Yusuke

"He is willing to believe and might already believe but you still need to earn his trust which will take time. I would suggest that you both be completely honest with him and answer any questions he has to the best of your ability." answered Sally

"That was our plan anyway. Can we see him now?" replied Duo

"Yes. I hope you brought some clothes for him because I'm going to go fill out his release papers. Yusuke, I'll need you to sign some of them so I'll bring those up when I'm done. Then you can take Harry home." stated Sally

"Good but first we will be going shopping. He can't keep wearing the old clothes we found at the Dursleys' house." said Quatre

With that said, Sally walked off to get Harry's release papers and the Gundam boys plus Yusuke walked into the hospital room.

-Back inside the hospital room-

"Hey, Harry. Did Sally tell you that you're going home with us today?" asked an excited Duo

"Hello Harry. Do you remember me?" asked Quatre

"You're the one who asked me if I was still conscious before I passed out." answered Harry

"Yes I am. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I am a friend of Duo's." said a smiling Quatre

After about a moment of silence…

"Are the rest of you going to introduce yourselves or do I have to introduce you myself?" asked Yusuke

"Hn. Heero Yuy." stated Heero

"I am Wufei Chang." said Wufei with a bow in greeting

"I'm Trowa Barton." said Trowa

"Are all of you Duo's friends?" asked Harry

"Yes. I met them during the war." said Duo

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get you dressed Harry. We have some shopping to do."

"Shopping?" asked a confused Harry

"Yes. These clothes we found at the Dursleys' wouldn't be good enough for rags anymore. Thus, we are getting new clothes for you." stated Quatre

"Don't forget Q-ball that we have to get some furniture for his room at our place and Yusuke's room." said an excited Duo

"My room? And here I was thinking I was going to live with Mom in Japan." said a slightly Yusuke

"No. I've got a house in London where we can stay during Harry's summer breaks from school." said Quatre

"Wait a minute! New clothes? New room? Do you even know where I go to school?" asked a shocked Harry

"Harry, I have guardianship over you now. So, of course, I know where you go to school. It makes more sense to just stay in London for parts of the summer and to visit Mom during the summer as well. Therefore you will be getting a new room anyway." stated Yusuke

"Plus, you do need new clothes. You can't keep wearing those ugly hand-me-downs that you got from the Dursleys."

"How do you know? Are you a …" Harry started to ask but Duo interrupted him saying "Best to ask questions like that at home where others can't hear."

"Agreed. Now, Harry, do you want us to wait outside for you to get dressed or do you need help?" said Yusuke

Harry slightly blushed and answered "I'll be fine on my own."

"Ok. Then, I'll just put your clothes here." said Quatre as he placed a bag down on Harry's hospital bed "And we will wait for you outside."

As they walked out, Harry slowly got off the hospital bed and placed his feet on the floor. It took him a few more minutes than usual but he was able to get dressed just fine. Harry, then, walked to the door and opened it. Sally was there as well, standing next to Yusuke who was signing some papers.

"Hello Harry." said Quatre "Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir." said Harry

"Just Quatre, Harry. No sir. Ok?" said a smiling Quatre

"Ok, Quatre. Is everyone going shopping?" asked a curious Harry

"Yes and then we'll tell you the full story." answered Yusuke

"Full story?" asked a slightly worried Harry

"About why it took us so long to find you." responded Duo

"Ok." said Harry

"Let's get going already." said a slightly annoyed Wufei

With that said the seven of them left to go to the shopping mall.

-After shopping-

(Author's note: I am probably one of the last people who should try and write a shopping scene. If you really wanted a shopping scene for this chapter, please feel free to try one yourself.)

"…The furniture is going to be delivered tomorrow. Clothes's shopping is done. We got paint to repaint the rooms to suit our styles. And we got food to restock the kitchen. Did we forget anything, Q-ball?" asked Duo as he was walking into the London house carrying some of the shopping bags.

"No, I don't think so Duo." answered Quatre as he, too, was carrying shopping bags into the house. Working together, they managed to get all of the shopping bags out of the two cars. The Gundam boys and Yusuke made sure that Harry didn't carry anything even slightly heavy to which Harry protested. Unfortunately for him, the others weren't changing their minds and told him that he was suppose to take it easy for the next month on doctor's orders. When Harry still tried to protest, they told him that the only reason he was let out of the hospital today was because Sally trusted them to make sure that he was taken care of properly. After that Harry stopped protesting because he had no desire to go back to the hospital. After everything was unloaded from the cars and placed in the correct rooms, Quatre lead everyone to the living room to talk.

Yusuke said "Ok. I believe we owe you an explanation, Harry. Duo, do you want to go first or should I?"

Duo sighs "I guess I'll go first."

"The one who kidnapped us left me on L2. From age three to age seven, I lived on the streets with a group of other abandoned children. The leader of the group was the one who gave me my name and his name was Solo. About the time I was seven, a plague hit the streets and many in the group died including Solo. I got the few of us left to a church called the Maxwell Church. There I lived until age eight. Many children were adopted or fostered out. I was as well but the people always brought me back. I was known as Maxwell's Demon. About a year past and a terrorist group took the church hostage to try and force the Alliance to …

(Author's note: I am not going to go through all that happened during the Gundam Wing series or the Yu Yu Hakusho series. That would take far too long. If you don't remember, look it up. So skipping ahead two hours.)

"…then suddenly the war was over. I went to work with Hilde at the junkyard and work part time with the Preventers to try and locate my family that I knew was probably still out there. Shortly after that, Yusuke showed up at Preventer HQ demanding to talk to me. And you know the rest."

"Wait. You're the Gundam pilots! Wow." said Harry who was currently in shock.

Yusuke chucked and said "Stay focused kid. I've still got my story to tell."

Harry blushed and said "Sorry."

Yusuke replied "It's ok. Now where to begin."

"After you and Duo disappeared, Mom forgot that you two had even existed. I know that I wouldn't be able to find you two just yet so I waited. Skipping through to when I was 14 years old. I saved a little boy from being run over by a car. Unfortunately, I died. I met Botan who was the ferry girl who was supposed to take me to Spirit World. There I met Koenma who gave me a new chance at life if I passed a test. I did and from there on I was the new Spirit Detective … (insert Yusuke's missions, and Demon World. Skipping ahead four hours).

"…and I got back from Demon World. I immediately went to Spirit World's files room to find Duo by finding his picture. It took me a month to locate it. And the rest is history. Any questions?"

"What is a ferry girl? If you are half-demon, does that mean that Duo and I are half-demons? Can either of you do magic? Do you know who cast the spell on Mom? When can I meet her?" asked Harry at a fast pace.

"In order: I think ferry girls are also called Grim Reapers. Yes but your demon blood is dormant, asleep. I can wake it up with a ritual, but that will happen later if you wish to. Spirit World is currently looking for the wizard who casted the spell on Mom. You can meet her after the trial and we meet with the Ministry of Magic. I can do some magic but not a lot. I don't know if Duo can do magic or not." answered Yusuke

"You have met the Grim Reaper?" yelled Harry

"Yes. She can be very annoying." replied Yusuke

"What does she look like?" asked Duo

"She has blue hair, wears a pink kimono, and rides an oar. Also, don't get her angry at you. That oar hurts, kind of like Keiko's punch." said Yusuke with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is Keiko your girlfriend?" asked Harry

"No. Keiko is my fiancée." answered Yusuke with a smile on his face.

"Fiancée? Since when? When are we going to meet her? When the wedding?" asked an excited Duo

"Since I got back from Demon World. When we go to see Mom and I don't know when the wedding is yet. Keiko was working on the wedding details while I was looking for you two." answered Yusuke

"Are we invited?" asked Quatre

"Of course. Why wouldn't all of you be? Well, once the wedding invitations actually get written all of you will be invited." said Yusuke

"Now, any other questions?"

"When can we meet Botan?" asked Duo

"It figures Maxwell that you would want to meet up with the Grim Reaper." stated Wufei

Yusuke answered with a chuckle "Probably when she drops off Kurama for dealing with the Ministry of Magic."

"Why are we going to deal with the Ministry?" asked a confused Harry

"To get them to understand that you are a Japanese citizen and therefore not under their jurisdiction. Plus we need to get Sirius Black declared innocent of the charges against him. And to get them to find the person who casted the memory erasing spell on our mother if necessary. Hokushin said that only the person who casted the charm on her can reverse it." answered Yusuke

Just then a ringing sound could be heard coming from Yusuke's pocket. Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a compact. He flipped it open and said "Yusuke here."

"Yusuke, we found the wizard who casted the memory erasing spell on your mom. His name is Albus Dumbledore and is the headmaster at the same school your youngest brother attends. According to our records, he is also the same one who kidnapped your two brothers. He has been 'testing' your youngest brother since he started school. He is considered to be the leader of the 'light side' and the leader of a group call "The Order of the Phoenix" which has supposedly been working against Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort since he first appeared. He was the one who made sure that Harry Potter ended up at the Dursleys' and that they would treat him as they did. He paid them using the money from the Potter vault and he has also been stealing money for himself and his organization." reported Botan

"Professor Dumbledore did all of that? Why?" asked a shocked, confused, and scared Harry

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Botan, top ferry girl of Spirit World!" Botan said with her usual cheerful voice

Yusuke sighed "Botan, please answer Harry's question."

"We believe that he was setting it up so that Harry would completely trust him. Thus he could set it up so Harry would kill Tom, then he would kill Harry and take the credit for Tom's death. And thus he would be forever remembered for stopping two Dark Lords." answered Botan with a serious look on her face.

"I'm going to kill him." said both Yusuke and Duo

Botan sighed and said "Now boys, stop it. Dumbledore is not scheduled to die for another two years. Then, one of you can kill him. And ONLY then. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Botan." said both Yusuke and Duo

"Now then since the trial is in two weeks, I would guess that you want me to bring Kurama there the day of the trial. Is that correct?" asked a now cheerful Botan

"That would be correct, ma'am." stated Heero

Duo said with a shocked look on his face "Wow. Hee-chan is actually being polite without Relena telling him to."

"Well she is the Grim Reaper. It is probably a good idea to be polite to her." said Quatre

Botan laughed and said "Tell that to Yusuke. He was very rude when we first met."

"Hiei was also rude to you when you first met. And now look at the two of you." replied Yusuke

"What happened to the two of them?" asked a curious Harry

Yusuke said with a grin "They mated. Got married in human terms."

"What?" yelled Duo

Botan said with a slight frown "Yusuke was that necessary?"

"What? They would have found out sooner or later."

Botan sighed and said "True. Now is there anything else?"

"Did Koenma make the changes to the afterlife destinations to the certain people that I asked about?"

"Of course, Yusuke. By the way, Hiei wanted me to tell you that he was impressed that you of all people would be so cruel. Well, he was until he found out why you were being that cruel and said that it was too soft." replied Botan

"Of course he would say that. Be prepared to bring him here if Dumbledore refuses to undo the spell." said Yusuke

"Right. Of course. Why didn't I see that coming? Anything else?" sighed Botan

"Not that I can think of. Later Botan. And tell Keiko I'll be back soon." replied Yusuke

"Okay. Goodbye everyone." And with that Botan hung up and Yusuke put his phone away.

-Skipping away to after the trial, just before going to the Ministry of Magic-

Suddenly a portal appeared and two people, one on an oar and one walking, came out of it.

"Hello." The woman wearing a blue kimono wearing the oar said

"Hello Botan and Kurama." said Yusuke

"The woman is Botan and the redhead is Kurama." Yusuke explained to the others.

"Hello." said Kurama as he looked at each person in turn "You two must be the brothers that Yusuke has been looking for." He said to Duo and Harry.

"Yes. They are. This is Duo Maxwell and this is Isamu Urameshi formerly known as Harry Potter." said Yusuke pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Oh. So Harry decided to go back to Isamu? Wonderful, I would imagine that the name 'Harry Potter' has a few bad times attached to it." replied Botan

"Yes. Plus I like the name 'Isamu' better than Harry." said Isamu

Botan laughed and said "I would think so. After all, Isamu means courage which you have shown a lot of so far. A person with less courage would probably already be dead. Well, I have to get going. I have a lot of souls to guide to Spirit World today." With that said Botan left through the portal right before it closed.

"Shall we continue to the Ministry of Magic?" asked Kurama

"We shall. Come on. Follow me. Koenma gave me directions a while ago." answered Yusuke

-Skipping to just outside the Ministry of Magic headquarters' front doors-

It was just an ordinary day at the Ministry of Magic. You know, an enchanted typewriter there and a new law here, until the front doors went flying through the entrance hall.

"Knock. Knock." was said by a young man who looked like he just punched the doors. Fortunately, for Yusuke and company at least, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore happened to be walking though the entrance hall talking about the recent Dursley trial, and what they were going to do. Just after Yusuke knocked 'down' the doors, Minister Fudge yelled "Aurors! We have intruders in the Ministry!" A dozen Aurors came at the Minister's call.

"Oh good. I needed a morning warm up." said Yusuke

The rest of the group, excluding Kurama, stared at Yusuke in shock.

"Does he do this a lot?" Isamu finally asked

Kurama sighed and said "Yes, he does. Come along. We'll talk to the Minister while Yusuke distracts the Aurors." As they made their way to where Fudge and Dumbledore were standing, as they watched in shock at how the Aurors were being beaten up by a single man using no magic, Kurama pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. When they reached Fudge and Dumbledore, Kurama handed Fudge the cell phone and said "It is for you."

Fudge saw no harm in answering the cell and neither man had noticed Isamu yet as the Gundam boys were hiding him from their view.

"British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge?" said the voice on the phone

"Yes?" said Fudge

"This is the Japanese Minister of Magic. I understand that you were aware of the whereabouts of a Mr. Isamu Urameshi?" asked the voice

"Who? I have no idea who that is Minister." answered a confused Fudge

"Ah. Yes. According to our records, you know him as Harry Potter and, if the sounds I can hear in the background are any clue, you are currently dealing with his eldest brother. I would suggest calling off your Aurors before Mr. Urameshi gets angry at you. Well, more than he probably already is."

"No. No. You obviously have it all wrong. Harry Potter is the only son of Lily and James Potter." said a very nervous Fudge

"No, you have it all wrong. Isamu Urameshi was kidnapped as a newborn and is the youngest son of Atsuko Urameshi and her unknown husband. He was adopted by the Potters some time after his kidnapping. His two older brothers recently discovered his whereabouts and went to pick him up. One of his older brothers works for the Muggle Preventers and was on the scene when the Dursleys were arrested. They are here to tell you that as of now you and your Ministry have no jurisdiction over one Isamu Urameshi a.k.a. Harry Potter due to the fact that he is a Japanese citizen by birth and by blood. If you or any other British wizard tries to interfere with his life in any way, shape, or form, then it will be a declaration of war between your government and the Urameshi family, along with the Japanese government. That is all. Goodbye." said the voice

"But… but…" stuttered Fudge as Kurama took back his cell phone.

"Now that that is done. We need to talk about a Mr. Sirius Black who was wrongfully convicted of several crimes." stated Kurama

Fudge puffed up in anger and said "Now see here young man. Mr. Black is a Death Eater and was rightly convicted so. He is responsible for He-who-must-not-be-named finding out the hiding place of the Potters."

Just then Yusuke finished dealing with the Aurors and walked up to Fudge. "No he was not. A man by the name of Peter Pettigrew was."

As Minister Fudge started to stammer about how Pettigrew was a hero for trying to stop Black. Kurama interrupted him and said "Just one question, Minister Fudge. If the spell completely destroyed those people who were not the original target why did the original target even have a whole finger left?"

"Kurama, don't forget that we can just check Pettigrew's wand to find out what spells he casted. Or we could also check the records to see if Black had a Death Eater's mark on his arm. After all, if he was a Death Eater then he would have to have the mark on him." said Yusuke

Unfortunately for the Minister, Kurama had made sure to call a ton of reporters who were recording this conversation word for word.

"Now see here." said Fudge finally "This Wizengamot has never been wrong and therefore Black is guilty. End of story."

Duo laughed and said "Like you weren't wrong about Harry Potter actually being Isamu Urameshi?"

Finally Quatre spoke up "Gentlemen, why don't we just check Pettigrew's wand and the records? That way we can know for sure whether or not Mr. Black is guilty or innocent. After all, you wouldn't want an innocent man to have been in jail all this time would you, Minister?"

Fudge saw that they had backed him in a corner and said "Very well. After all, justice is one of the things that are at the forefront of this Ministry's list of priorities."

-After the testing and checking-

"Well Minister, is Sirius Black innocent or still guilty?" asked a random reporter

Fudge knew he had to swallow his pride this once or risk being thrown out of office so he said "After a lot of careful relooking into the case of Mr. Sirius Black, this Wizengamot finds Mr. Sirius Black innocent of all the charges that were brought against him. We would like Mr. Black to know that we are deeply sorry that such an error occurred. We will be awarding Mr. Black two million gallons for his deep trauma due to being in Azkaban for twelve, almost thirteen, years."

(Author's note: Fudge gives a big, long political speech due to the fact I don't care much for politics and therefore don't know exactly what they would say; I'm skipping over this speech.)

As Fudge was giving his big political speech, , Yusuke, Isamu, Kurama, and the Gundam boys were talking to Dumbledore in an out of the way office.

"So you're Dumbledore." said Yusuke "You don't look like much."

"You should show just a little respect for your elders, young man." replied Dumbledore as he finally noticed Isamu "Ah, Harry, my boy. How are you?"

"The name is Isamu, Dumbledore. And I'm not your anything." said Isamu with a glare

"Hello Dumbledore. Remember me? You left me on L2 after you kidnapped Isamu and me!" yelled a very angry Duo

"Duo calm down. We still need him to undo the spell on Mom." said Yusuke

"Wow, Yusuke, you are being very calm about this. I'm impressed." said a slightly surprised Kurama

"Why wouldn't I be calm? I already have permission to kill him when the time is right. I am very calm for the moment. But if this guy doesn't undo the spell on Mom, well then I'll be angry." replied Yusuke

Dumbledore was slightly nervous and said "I have no idea what you gentlemen are talking about." **'Blast it. He should have died. And those two should have forgotten!'**

"Kurama, throw me the cell phone. I'm calling Botan to bring Hiei here. He obviously isn't going to talk." said Yusuke

After Kurama handed Yusuke the cell phone, Yusuke dialed Botan's home phone.

"_Hello?_" said Botan

"_Botan, it's me. Can you bring Hiei over to our current location?_" asked Yusuke

"_Of course. Give me five minutes._" replied Botan

"_Wait a minute, onna. Why should I agree to go to England to deal with some annoying ningen?_" asked Hiei in the background

"_Because, Hiei, you get to torture a ningen with no consequences as long as you don't make it so he can't cast a simple spell._" answered Yusuke

"_Well, onna, open the portal._" said an impatient Hiei

Botan hanged up the phone laughing. Five minutes later, a portal opened up nearby and out walked a short young man dressed entirely in black.

"_This is the ningen that I'm allowed to torture?_" asked Hiei as he pointed to Yusuke nodded, Dumbledore said very quickly "You can't do this. All of you will be arrested for attacking me."

"You won't remember who or what tortured you by the time Hiei is done with you." responded Kurama

"If you don't want to be tortured, then just come with us and reverse the spell." said Quatre

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Dumbledore insisted

Hiei took out a dagger and tested how sharp it was and asked "_Which hand will he need to cast spells?"_

"_The right one._" replied Yusuke

Hiei then used his Jagan eye to have Dumbledore hold still and began to cut the skin off of Dumbledore's left hand with the aforementioned dagger.

-Skipping after torturing-

Dumbledore finally decided to talk after experiencing only a small part of his skin removed. Hiei was very disappointed that he was not able to torture him more especially after what he learned from Dumbledore's memories.

**'Hiei, can you report what his memories were about to Koenma?'** Yusuke thought knowing that Hiei would pick the thought up.

**'Hn. Of course, detective.'** responded Hiei

-Skipping to after going to Japan, reversing the spell, and Dumbledore leaving-

"_My boys!_" cried Atsuko as she hugged her long lost sons "_I thought you were gone!_" Then she hugged Yusuke and said "_You found them. You found them._"

-Omake-

A woman appeared right next to Fudge and said "Phone call for you, Fudge."

Fudge took the cell phone and said "Hello?"

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge!" yelled the voice over the phone

"Mum?" yelled Fudge "But you died years ago."

"Don't you dare talk back to me, young man!" responded Fudge's mom "What is this I've heard about you allowing corruption in the Ministry?"

"Nothing like a mother's wrath to guilt trip a corrupt politician." said the mysterious woman as Fudge's mother could still be heard yelling at Fudge about all of the crimes that he has commented or that were commented under his watch.

-Author's notes-

Ah. A wonderful ending to a very long chapter. A family reunion. Sorry about the slight cliffhanger, I wanted to finish this chapter. First, I would like to thank my beta readers for their help. Second, I'm sorry that I didn't put the trial in this chapter. The trial will be in a flashback in a later chapter. The torture that Dumbledore went through will also be in a later chapter in a memory of Dumbledore's. Third, I decided that Harry would go with his 'original' name. Fourth, there will be NO YAOI in this story! The Gundam Boys are like brothers in my opinion: Trowa the eldest, Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre the youngest. Also I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I made it extra long to make up for the long wait. Enjoy the omake! Remember, read and review! Oh, and before I forget, cookies to whoever can guess who the mysterious woman is!

ningen – human

onna – woman


	5. Chapter 4 The Trouble Begins

Chapter 4:The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

Spells

If someone had asked Isamu what he thought about this summer, he would have said it was the best and beyond his wildest dreams. He had family that loved him and wanted to protect him. Life in Japan with his family was like a wonderful dream. No one was trying to abuse him. No one was yelling at him for mistakes or calling him freak. And best of all, no Voldemort trying to kill him. Unfortunately, reality violently broke this wonderful dream to remind him that Voldemort was still out there and waiting for the right moment to try to kill him and everybody he loved.

-Tokyo, Japan 6:30 a.m.-

Isamu Urameshi, formerly Harry Potter, woke up with a scream in his throat. Isamu forced himself not to scream and tried to stop crying so he wouldn't wake up his brothers as he knew his mom would already be up and making breakfast. Too bad for him, Yusuke felt his energy spike and knew something was wrong.

"_Isamu, are you up?_" asked Yusuke as he walked into Isamu's room.

Isamu took one look at his brother's concerned face and threw himself at Yusuke and begin to sob into his oldest brother's shirt. Yusuke picked up Isamu and walked over to the bed and sat down. As he just held his littlest brother, he whispered words of comfort. By words of comfort, I mean it was something like "_Shh. Shh. Calm down, otouto. What's wrong? Who do I need to beat up for hurting you?_"

After about 20 minutes, Isamu calmed down enough to pull his face away from Yusuke's shirt and wipe his eyes clear of tears.

"_Voldemort will be returning soon nii-san._"

Yusuke was surprised that someone so weak would scare his brother so badly. _**'Though to be fair, Isamu has been told to be afraid of this guy since he was 11 and the guy has been trying to kill Isamu since he was 15 months.'**_

"_Did you see something in your dreams, Isamu?_" asked Yusuke

"_He killed someone, a mundane, just for discovering him and Wormtail in what I think was an abandoned house._" said Isamu

"_Something is going to happen at Hogwarts that will give him a chance to come back._"

Yusuke pulled Isamu into a hug and said "_Don't worry, otouto. I won't let him hurt you and he won't be able to lay so much as a finger on me or Duo. And Mom is safe here in Tokyo._"

After Yusuke said that, Isamu pulled back out of the hug and gave Yusuke a watery smile, wipe his eyes and said "_Thanks, nii-san._"

Yusuke smiled "_No problem. You're my brother and no one hurts my family._"

"_Yusuke is right, Isamu._" said Duo who had heard Isamu crying and had gone to investigate why Isamu was crying. When he walked in, he saw Yusuke holding Isamu as he was crying. He was about to walk over to help comfort Isamu when Yusuke signaled him to wait by the door and to let him handle this. Duo had nodded his agreement and stood by the door. Now he knew to speak. "_You're our brother; therefore anyone who hurts you will get hell from us for doing so._"

Isamu looked up at Duo and smiled. "_Thanks, onii-chan._"

(Author's note: For the record, Isamu will always refer to Duo as onii-chan and Yusuke as nii-san because both are older than him. Both terms are to refer to one's older brother.)

"_Come on now Isamu-chan. It's your birthday, your 14__th__ birthday. So no more tears. And your presents are all waiting in the dining room to be opened after breakfast._" said Duo

At the mention of presents, Isamu got a big smile on his face, hugged Yusuke, then Duo, and ran out his bedroom door to go hug their mom. Yusuke and Duo had smiles on their faces at Isamu's child-like happiness over having birthday presents.

"_Well, shall we join Isamu and Mom for breakfast?_" asked Duo

Yusuke laughed and said "_Yeah._" as he stood up and followed Duo to the kitchen.

-After breakfast and opening presents-

"_Best birthday EVER!_" yelled Isamu

Yusuke, Duo, and Atsuko chuckled and Yusuke said "_You missed one present._" as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "_Best gift for last you know._"

Isamu opened the envelope and had to hold back a scream of joy.

"_Quidditch World Cup tickets! Nii-san, you shouldn't have!_"

Yusuke waved his hand in the "no big deal" motion and said "_You like the sport and I got enough tickets for everyone to come if they want to._"

At that, for the second time that morning, Isamu threw himself at Yusuke but this time it was in joy instead of sorrow.

After that, Isamu asked "_When is everyone else coming over?_"

"_Actually, we are meeting them over at Genkai's temple for dinner tonight._" Atsuko answered _**'As well as a surprise birthday party.'**_

Just then, the phone rang and Atsuko went to answer it as Duo and Yusuke were busy distracting Isamu in case the phone call was about the surprise party.

"_Urameshi residence. Atsuko speaking. How can I help you?_"

"_Atsuko-san, it seems that Isamu-kun's godfather is here at the temple. He is demanding to see Isamu-kun. Genkai is talking with him at the moment and she wanted to know if you wanted him to be at the party or not._" said Yukina

*Flashback*

Suddenly a crack was heard coming from the living room where Isamu was by himself. Atsuko ran to the living room afraid that someone had come to take her baby away again. When she got there, she was surprised to see some kind of creature hugging Isamu and saying how he was glad that he had found "The Great Harry Potter" at last.

"_Isamu, who and what is this?_"

"_Okaa-san, this is Dobby. He is a friend and a house elf._" answered Isamu "Dobby, this is my mom Atsuko Urameshi."

"Dobby is happy to meet The Great Harry Potter's mom." replied Dobby

Isamu sighed and said "Dobby, my name is Isamu Urameshi. Please call me Isamu."

Dobby nodded his head and said "Ok Ha-Isamu-sama. Dobby has a letter for you from goblins."

Dobby handed Isamu a letter with the seal of Gringotts Wizarding bank on it. Isamu opened the letter and read out loud.

Dear Mr. Urameshi,

We here at Gringotts band are sending this letter to you in inform you that the Ministry of Magic, along with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have tried to close and recall your vaults on the reason that, to them, you are not Harry James Potter. Your adopted parents, Lily and James Potter, had filed a copy of their will here and we goblins will honor their final wishes. Due to the fact that they stated in their will that you were adopted, Gringotts was able stop the Ministry of Magic from taking your vaults. However, it was decided by the director that you should come by the bank soon to remove the items and money from the current vaults and place them into new vaults under your current name. The director would also like to talk to your eldest brother about possibly forming an alliance between the goblins of Gringotts Wizarding bank and the Urameshi clan.

The director would further like to mention that we have found and contacted Lord Sirius Black to inform him of your current location and name change. Lord Black was, at first, confused about the fact that you were adopted. Then our best healer discovered that Lord Black has had several memory charms casted on him and once removed, he started to curse Mr. Dumbledore's name. For using memory charms on one of our customers, the director has permanently banned Mr. Dumbledore from Gringotts. Lord Black asked us to inform you that he is currently on his way to your location using a hippogriff. We here at Gringotts look forward to your reply.

Sincerely,

Griphook, accountant for the Potter vaults

Honor, trust, and profit

P.S. We have entrusted this letter to Dobby, the House Elf for delivery to you. If you have a reply please send it with Dobby.

"_Isamu, ask Dobby if he speaks Japanese._" asked Atsuko

"Dobby, can you speak Japanese?" asked Isamu

"_Dobby can speak any human language that master or former master knows._" answered Dobby in very formal Japanese

"_Good. How long until Mr. Griphook expects Isamu's reply?_" asked Atsuko

"_Mr. Griphook said to bring back reply within the week._" answered Dobby

"_Very well. Isamu, please show Dobby around the house while I called Yusuke and Duo._" stated Atsuko

*End Flashback*

"_Tell her I said yes. Isamu has said many good things about him and I wish to meet him. Plus, we were expecting him to get here either today or tomorrow._" answered Atsuko

"_I'll tell her. Ja ne, Atsuko-san._" replied Yukina

Atsuko said "_Ja ne, Yukina-chan._" and hung up the phone.

-Skipping to just before surprise party-

"_Isamu, are you ok to walk up the stairs or do you need me to carry you?_" teased Yusuke

They had been to a local amusement park for the past nine hours and Isamu had been pretty much bouncing off the walls with energy. Of course, by the time Yusuke finished his question Isamu was already running up the stairs. He was very excited to see everyone else.

The other three Urameshis laughed and Duo said "_Isamu-chan, wait for the rest of us._"

"_Ah. But onii-chan, you guys are so slow._" whined Isamu as he smirked on the inside.

"_Slow! I'll show you slow; race you to the top!_" yelled both Yusuke and Duo as Atsuko just laughed at her sons' antics.

Atsuko walked up the stairs at a normal pace as her sons raced up the stairs. The winner of the race was Yusuke but it was close as he was staying within human speeds. All three of them waited for their mom to reach the top of the stairs before walking to the temple. Isamu was the one who reached to open the door yelling "_Genkai-baa-chan! We're here!_"

As soon as he opened the door, the lights were turned on and everyone in the room yelled "_Happy Birthday Isamu!_" By everyone I mean that Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Rinku, Chu, Touya, Jin, Keiko, Koenma, the ogre works with for Koenma (Author's note: I don't know how many people know his name but it is George which is how I will refer to him as in the future) Shizuru, Kido, Kaito, Yanagisawa, Hokushin, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Cathy, Dorothy, Quatre, Sally, Wufei, Zechs, Noin, Hilde, Genkai, Yukina, Mitarai (former codename: Seaman) and Sirius.

At first Isamu stared at them in shock and very quietly said "_A surprise party for me? You guys shouldn't have._"

Yusuke laughed and said "_We all wanted too. And we even have a special present for you._"

Isamu was confused and asked "_What?_"

Yusuke just pointed at Sirius. Isamu, still confused, looked in the direction that his brother's finger was pointing in and saw Sirius.

"_Sirius!_" exclaimed Isamu as he ran to his godfather. "You're here!"

Sirius laughed and said "Of course I'm here, pup. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

Genkai interrupted by saying "As touching as this scene is, Isamu still needs to open his presents and then we have ice cream cake to eat." (Author's note: I know Genkai's comment might seem a little out of character for her but even she knows Harry's background and thus treats him kinder than she normally would.)

From there, the party continued on and Isamu got a present from each person there. From Heero and Relena, a laptop computer with a security program that Heero designed and the ability to work in highly magical areas like Hogwarts. From Quatre and Dorothy, a few books on various subjects. From Trowa and Cathy, some practice throwing knives with a promise to teach him how to use them. From Sally and Wufei, some books on healing and martial arts. From Zechs and Noin, a ticket for one round trip to Mars that could be used at any time in the next ten years and various other things from the others. (Author's note: If anyone wants the whole list of who gave what present, then ask and I'll post it at the end of the next chapter. No less than 10 people must ask for the list.) However the most important one was from Koenma. It was a handheld device that looked like a magnifying glass. It came with an instruction booklet that Koenma made sure to tell Isamu to read before using the device. Koenma said "_This device is something that Spirit World came up with when Tom Riddle's soul was nowhere to be found after his 'death.' It will scan any item or person for soul pieces and then capture the soul pieces and automatically call Botan to the location._"

"_Why Botan?_"

"_Because Riddle's soul was her assignment 13 years ago and she demanded to finish the assignment._" answered Koenma

The party itself was over in a few hours but everyone decided just to stay the night at the temple. The next morning Isamu was woken up early by a few knocks on the window. When he got to the window he saw a few owls.

"Isamu, what is that noise?" asked Duo as he and Isamu were sharing a room and the knocks on the window had woken him up.

"My friends send me something by owl post." answered Isamu as he opened the window to let the owls in.

In the packages were cakes and cards from Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron. Ron also sent a letter that asked Harry if he wanted to come with the Weasley family to the Quidditch World Cup this year. Harry called Dobby in order to send his reply to give Errol (the Weasley family owl) a break from traveling half-way around the world. Dobby had asked to become the Urameshi house elf before he had left to give Gringotts the reply letter and Atsuko had accepted as she was technically head of the clan until Yusuke and Keiko's wedding.

Harry's reply letter was this:

Dear Ron,

Thanks for the invitation but my brother, Yusuke, got enough tickets for all of us to go as a birthday gift to me. So I will see you there. Do you think that they will let us have our tents set up by each other?

Sincerely,

Isamu Urameshi

P.S.: I decided to go by my birth name of Isamu Urameshi instead of my adopted name of Harry Potter.

Isamu also included a phone number for the Urameshi house in his letter to Ron, hoping that they would wait until Hermione got there before trying to call. He really didn't want a repeat of the summer before second year's phone call with Ron yelling at the phone and hurting someone's ears.

Lucky, later on that evening was when Hermione called to talk to Isamu. Then she put the phone she was using on speaker so that Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could also hear the conversion. Unfortunately for Mrs. Weasley, Isamu had also put the phone that he was using on speaker and the other members of the Urameshi clan decided that they didn't like Mrs. Weasley. They decided this because she kept calling Isamu, Harry dear even after Isamu corrected her and just a general feeling of distrust that they got from her. (Author's note: The best people at reading other people's motives and intentions can do so just from hearing the voice, tone and words, of the person that they are reading.) The sites for the tents were already booked with the tickets and while the Weasley tent site and the Urameshi tent site were in the same field, they were still several other sites away from each other. However, the times for the both groups to arrive at the camping grounds were about the same time. It was decided that since Isamu's group would get there first then some of their members would wait for the Weasleys and Hermione. After that was decided, Atsuko said that it was time for bed and Isamu relayed the message in English. They said their good-byes and hung up.

For the next two weeks, plans were made and vacation days were asked for. Finally, exactly one week before the Quidditch World Cup, the group that was going to the match headed to the Winner London House in a small countryside area that was just outside of London. Botan had agreed, in order to save time, to open a portal directly there. The next day, Isamu, Yusuke, Quatre, Duo, Atsuko, and Heero went to Diagon Alley to get Isamu's school supplies and to stop by Gringotts to talk to the bank director.

The meeting with Gringotts director went well and an alliance was formed between Gringotts bank and the Urameshi clan and all contents of Isamu's vaults were moved to what were now the Urameshi vaults. From there, the school supplies shopping were fairly well until Isamu had to get dress robes. None of the group could understand why and Isamu made a point to say that he would just bring a dress shirt and pants to wear to whatever he was suppose to wear the dress robes to. From there, they went to Ollivander's to see if there were any wands there for Duo or Yusuke. Unfortunately, none of wands in Ollivander's shop reacted to either of the two and Ollivander asked if they wanted him to made specialty wands. They agreed and Ollivander asked for a small vial of blood and a lock of hair from each of them. Once he had the requested items, he said that the wands would be ready in a month. That was their last stop in Diagon Alley and from there, they went back home.

The next few days were peaceful and quiet which nearly had Isamu and Heero paranoid that something very bad was going to happen. However, the trip to the camping site and the match went smoothly. Even though, the final score of the match was odd and Isamu, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre found out that they were not affected by the Veela because of demon heritage and/or training. Other than that, nothing had gone wrong…yet. The Urameshi group and the Weasley group separated at the edge of the forest to go to their own camp sites. It was decided that they would sleep in and leave the next day. Regrettably this did not occur…

Suddenly Isamu's dreams were disturbed by shouting and he shot up in bed. "What's going on?" he asked

"Who the hell is making all that noise?" yelled Yusuke who was very mad that someone was interrupting his sleep.

Then they walked outside their tent along with Jin as everyone else had been out called by Yusuke and Jin and thus saw no reason to get up just yet. By out called I mean that Yusuke and Jin said that if anything went wrong that they called dibs on dealing with it. When they saw what was going on, Yusuke immediately turned to Jin and said "Janken to decide who gets to beat up the idiots?"

Jin answered with a big grin "Aye, Urameshi."

At the same time as the Janken game was going on, one of the Death Eaters had recognized Hermione as she was running to the Urameshi camp site and begin to use the same spell as was on the muggle family on her. The first attempt, she managed to dodge but she was unable to dodge the second attempt.

-Rewind back to the game-

"Rock beats scissors. I win and you get to save the hostages." said Yusuke as he ran off to beat up the idiots, a.k.a. the Death Eaters.

Jin grumbled with a good natured grin "Lucky sod." When he send out a gust of wind to bring down the hostages without harming them, he caught Hermione in mid-air as the spell was pulling her towards the Death Eaters as it lifted her off the ground. Lucky for her, Jin had gotten fairly close to where the Death Eaters were to guide the hostages away on the wind. The previous gust of wind knocked her out of the spell and sent her falling to the ground and she let out one scream before she fainted in fear. Jin heard the scream and looked up and saw that someone was falling. Thinking fast, he flew up to catch the person and when he did, he thought **'Maybe not so lucky. I think I just caught an angel.'**

Jin wasn't the only one to hear the scream; Isamu did as well and recognized it to be Hermione's. When he saw that Jin had caught her, he yelled up to him "Jin bring Hermione over to the tent! She might be hurt!"

Jin shouted back "Right Isamu." And as he flew back to the tent, he thought **'Hermione, huh. A pretty name for a pretty angel.'**

-Back to the beat down-I mean fight-

'**Are all wizards this pathetic?'** thought Yusuke as he finished knocking the idiots unconscious.

"What happened here?" shouted someone from behind him.

Yusuke decided to answer the question "I was going to fight them because they woke me up. But I don't fight people that are ridiculously weak. So I just knocked them out."

One of the aurors who had just shown up was about to start yelling at Yusuke "for interfering" when Kingsley Shacklebolt said "Thank you for your help, Mr. Urameshi. Aurors, put the magic inhibitor bracelets on them and take them to holding cells before waking them."

"Aren't you going to check them for portkeys?" Yusuke asked lazily

Kingsley answered "That is protocol."

"Hey this one is Malfoy!" and "And this one is Macnair!" was heard from the young aurors checking out who each of the Death Eaters were.

Along with those two, six others out of the twelve Death Eaters were immediately recognized as purebloods who had claimed Imperius curse at the end of the war. Unlike last time, this time Fudge or their money wouldn't be able to get them out. This time, they technically attacked foreign families and thus this trial for them had to be held at the headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) and an unbiased country representative had to be the judge. Of course, to those people that know, even if Malfoy and Macnair were declared innocent by the ICW, the Urameshi clan would make sure those two paid for their crimes against Isamu.

"Well if you don't have any questions for me, I'm going back to sleep." stated Yusuke as he started to walk back to the campsite.

"That's fine. Just don't leave the country for awhile." responded Kingsley

As Yusuke was dealing with the aurors, Yukina was checking Hermione over to make sure that she was not hurt.

"She is unhurt. She just fainted."

Isamu sighed in relief "That's good. She probably thought that she was going to die."

"She's a friend, Isamu-kun?" asked Yukina

"One of my best friends. She is almost like a sister." Isamu said before turning to Jin and saying "And if you do anything to hurt her, you will answer to me got it?" Jin just looked at Isamu with a shocked look on his face as he didn't think that anyone had noticed yet that he was attracted to Hermione. "You are looking at her like nii-san does to nee-chan when it looks like she might be hurt."

Just then, Hermione started to wake up and said "Har-Isamu? Where am I?"

"You're at the Urameshi campsite, Mione. Jin caught you as you were falling and Yukina-chan checked to see if you needed healing. How are you feeling?"

Hermione winced and said "Scared mostly. What happened? The last thing I remember was falling fast towards the ground. The height that I was falling from was too high for someone on the ground to catch me without injuries."

Isamu got a sheepish look and asked "Can you keep a secret, Mione?"

Hermione gave him a look in respond that she normally gave Ron that said "Are you trying to be stupid?"

Isamu winced and said "Right stupid question. The secret is demons exist. Jin and Yukina are demons along with several others of Yusuke's friends that are here. Jin wasn't on the ground when he caught you; he flew upwards and caught you in mid-air."

Hermione blinked and started to say that demons didn't exist, but she stopped and thought about it for a few seconds.

Then she said "Let's say that I believe you. Why would one of your brothers have demons as friends?"

Isamu sighed "Because technically Yusuke is half-demon and Duo and I have demon blood in our veins."

Hermione nodded to herself and said "That would explain it then."

"Uh. Explain what?" asked a confused Duo who had just walked out of the tent.

Hermione frowned "Yusuke, Jin, Yukina, and a few others in your group felt odd to me. I don't know why. I was planning to research it in the Hogwarts Library once school had started."

Just then Jin and Duo started to laugh and Jin said "It figures that an Urameshi could be friends with someone that has spirit energy awareness and not know it."

"What is spirit energy? And what do you mean by spirit energy awareness?"

"Spirit energy is the energy possessed by all humans, can very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. Spirit energy awareness means that you can sense spirit energy like a sixth sense of sorts." answered Yusuke who had just walked up.

"Nii-san, you're okay." said a happy Isamu as he ran to hug Yusuke who returned the hug before asking "Are all wizards that pathetic at fighting?" in a bored tone.

"Muggle fighting is considered to be beneath purebloods' level and thus most wizards and witches don't learn much about it unless they leave the magical world." answered Hermione "And magical fighting all depends on one's magically ability."

Jin was confused and asked "You were told that demons exist and were nearby and you are not afraid at all?"

"If you were going to hurt me then you would have already done so. Besides Isamu trusts you, why shouldn't I?"

Duo snickered and said "Her, I like."

Just then Mr. Weasley ran up to them with Ron, the twins, Bill, and Charlie as he had already sent Percy back to the Burrow to inform Mrs. Weasley of what had happened.

"Hermione there you are. Thank Merlin you are all right. Ron said that you ran off to Harry's campsite and …"

Isamu cut him off and said "It's Isamu, Mr. Weasley and Hermione got here before the Death Eaters could catch her."

Keiko then spoke up by saying "I suppose that the Aurors are telling everyone to leave?"

Mr. Weasley said "Yes. We came to tell you that all of you are welcome to stay at the Burrow for a while."

Quatre answered "No, thank you. I own a house near London and we will be staying there for the time being."

Isamu asked excitedly "Can Ron and Hermione stay with us until school starts?"

Hermione immediately said "I would love to stay with your family. I just need to call my parents to ask them."

Mr. Weasley chuckled a bit and said "Ron can go if he wants to."

Ron spoke up with pound signs in his mind and said "I would love to, Harry."

Isamu sighed and said "It's Isamu, Ron."

Ron replied absentmindedly "Right. Right."

Hermione quickly called her parents using Quatre's phone while Mr. Weasley watched fascinated at the Muggle technology. Hermione's parents said that it was fine as long as she called them every night and if they could be picked up to say good-bye to her at the station. All of the arraignments were made right there. Then it was a quick stop at the Burrow for Ron and Hermione's stuff and then off to Quatre's London house. The next two weeks were filled with fun as Ron, Isamu, and Hermione filled each other in on their summers and hanging out before school started for the year. It took almost a week before Jin got up the courage to ask Hermione out on a date and she agreed. When Ron found out they had a short fight which ended when Isamu took Hermione's side and told Ron if he didn't like it he could leave. Ron grudgingly let the matter drop for the moment. Finally, it was September 1st and the trip to King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾ to get on the Hogwarts Express.

-Author's notes-

And it is DONE! Thank God. This chapter was a pain to write. A scene here. A scene there. The last bit to write was right in the middle of the chapter. And the ending wasn't what I originally had in mind; it just came out that way and refuses to be changed. At least, Chapter 5 shouldn't be this bad. I've already started on Chapter 5 and with any luck it will be done by Christmas or sooner as it will be shorter but with more Dumbledore bashing. As for Jin falling for Hermione so quickly, personally I have always liked the theory that demons choose their mates via smell like in Shukaku Love by paws-bells which is incomplete but very good. Plus, there is next to nothing on information about what kind of demon Jin is and I call artistic license. Jin didn't notice earlier due to the number of people around.

As for posting Chapter 3 twice, I had made a couple of changes and there was something wrong with the updating/replacing program so I had to just delete the old chapter and uploaded the new chapter. Also, Jin's line about Yusuke being not so lucky and calling Hermione angel, I give props to a friend. The same friend who came up with the idea for the Gundam Wing crossover with The Labyrinth that I wrote. If there are any other questions, let me know and I'll answer. If I made any mistakes please let me know. Also, I give thanks to my beta readers to their help. Oh, before I forget, the mysterious woman from the omake in the last chapter is…My mother and yes, my mother would totally do something like that.

This chapter is currently unbetaed as I got impatient to post it. When my betas get the betaed version back to me, I'll repost the chapter. Read and Review! Later!

nii-san/onii-chan – older brother

otouto – little brother

Okaa-san – mother/mom

Ja ne – see you later

Baa-chan – grandma


	6. Ch 5 Why You Should Never Anger A Demon

Chapter 5: Why You Should Never Anger A Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese_"

'**Thoughts'**

Spells

-Last Time-

Finally, it was September 1st and the trip to King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾ to get on the Hogwarts Express.

-On With The Story-

"Be good at school Isamu and don't worry about Dumbledork." said Yusuke

"Yeah." said Duo with an evil grin "We will take care of him."

"Remember _onii-chan_, Botan said that he has two years left."

Duo waved his hand in dismissal and said "I know. I know."

Then Jin whispered to Isamu "Look after Hermione for me?"

"Of course." Isamu whispered back

Then Ron walked up and said "Come on Harry. The train will be leaving soon."

Hermione was right behind him and said "For once, he is right, Isamu."

"Lass, you wouldn't be leavin' without sayin' good-bye, would ya?"

Hermione laughed, walked over to Jin, and hugged him before saying "Why should I say good-bye when I know that you are going to come and visit? So I'll just say _Ja ne_."

Then the train's whistle blew which was the warning to students to get on the train or get left behind.

Ron, Hermione, and Isamu rushed to get on the train. They waved good-bye on the steps of the train until they couldn't see the platform anymore. Then they walked back to their seats.

On the way, Isamu sensed something and told Ron and Hermione to go on ahead and he would meet them there.

He followed the sense until he came to a compartment door. He opened the door and saw a girl sitting by herself, looking out the window.

"Hello." Isamu said

The girl turned to look at Isamu and gasped.

"You're an Urameshi."

"Yes. I'm Isamu Urameshi and you are?" asked a confused Isamu

The girl stood up and said "Please come in my lord."

Isamu quickly did as she said and asked "How do you know about that?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood." said the girl

Isamu said, slight frustrated, "That didn't answer my question."

"My mother was a demon who once lived in Lord Raizen's lands, now Lord Urameshi's lands. She came here and met my father. They fell in love and got married. I'm a half-demon."

Isamu just stood there gaping like a fish before he said "So that was what I was sensing."

Luna smiled and said "Yes. And I sense the dormant demon blood in you, my lord."

"Please don't call me 'my lord.' My name is Isamu. And, if I may ask, why are sitting by yourself?"

Luna shrugged and said "People think I'm crazy and so no one wants to sit by me or be my friend."

Isamu said "Well I'd like to be your friend and why don't you come sit with me and my friends?"

Luna was confused and asked "Really?"

Isamu smiled and said "Really."

Luna quickly got her truck with Isamu's help and they walked back to his, Ron's, and Hermione's compartment.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the teachers and the Headmaster were preparing for the students' arrival. The Headmaster was preparing for one student in particular.

Dumbledore had done nothing these few weeks but planning on how he was going to get his pawn, Harry Potter, back under his control.

'**When did it all go wrong? How dare MY pawn work against my orders! After all my hard work to acquire him.'**

-Flashback-14 years ago-

CRACK!

"_Daisuke, what was that? Have you been climbing the sofa again?_" asked Atsuko as she walked into the living with little Isamu sleeping in her arms.

"_Ah, Ms. Urameshi. I have come to take your son to the Potters now._"

"_What? Who are you? Where is Daisuke? Daisuke!_" screamed a now hysterical Atsuko

"_Ah, yes your other young son. Well, he tried to attack me and I felt that it was within my rights to remove him this location. And now I will take the baby._"

Atsuko screamed "_NO!_" and tried to run away but she was hit with something just after she heard "Locomotor Mortis." She fell to the ground, turning so that she wouldn't land on her baby. Then her baby was taken out of her arms and he was screaming and crying.

She screamed "_NO! Give me back my babies! You can't take my babies!_" Then she heard "Obliviate! _You only have one son, Yusuke._"

-End Flashback from 14 years ago-

'**I moved that interfering boy to L2! He should have died there! And I made sure that my pawn went to the Dursleys. It was so easy to convince Black to convince the Potters to use Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. It was easy to convince the Wizengamot to vote to seal up the Potters' wills and that their boy-who-lived was safe. Ha! Safe, yes! Safe from people who would help him and who would encourage him. If only Dursley had kept his mouth shut at the trail, I might have been able to force my pawn to go back to them.'**

-Flashback to the trail of the Dursleys-

(Author's note: I don't know much about how trails are done in the United Kingdom except for what I have seen on Law and Order: UK and none of the episodes that I saw was about a case like this and so I am basing this on what I know of the US legal system.)

"Your Honor, the Dursleys are normal, upstanding citizens who have been wrongfully arrested and accused by people who have an alternative motive to blame everyone else but the person who is claiming to be a victim…" Dursleys' lawyer said in his opening statement

"The Dursleys brutally beat a child that was left in their care and who they thought was a relative. The prosecution will prove that they have been abusing a child for the past 13 years and almost killed said child not three weeks ago…" The prosecution lawyer said in his opening statement

"Prosecution, call your first witness." said the judge

"I call Dr. Sally Po to the stand."

After Sally was sworn in, the prosecution lawyer asked "Dr. Po, were you there when the victim, Harry Potter, was taken from the Dursleys' house?"

"Yes." replied Sally

"Please tell the court in your own words what happened that day."

Sally answered "It was discovered that one of the Preventer agents was the older brother of Mr. Potter. Naturally a background check was done on the family that housed Mr. Potter. It was discovered that Mr. Potter had been to the ER multiple times in his life, the Dursleys had never filed for guardianship of Mr. Potter, and there were several complaints filed with Child Services that expressed concern that Mr. Potter was being abused."

The prosecution lawyer and the defense lawyer questioned Sally for the better part of an hour. Then the prosecution called Duo, then Yusuke, and Lady Une to the stand. The questioning for them was only 30 minutes each. Finally the prosecution called Harry to the stand.

"Mr. Potter, what was it like living with your aunt, uncle, and cousin?"

Harry winced at the hate filled glares coming from the Dursleys before answering "Horrible, sir."

"Horrible? How so, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath, looked at his brothers, and said "They made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. I was made to cook every meal but was only allow to eat bread and drink water. I was to clean the whole house, take care of the lawn and the flowerbed. I was regularly beaten by Unc – I mean Mr. Dursley and Dudley. Mrs. Dursley would sometimes hit me with a flying pan. They also regularly lock me in the cupboard for days or weeks and only allowed out to go to the loo. They called me "Freak" or "Boy" all of the time. They …" at this point Harry stopped because he was about to start crying.

The Judge said "I think that answers your question, prosecutor. We will take a brief break for twenty minutes. Mr. Potter, you may step down but remember you are still sworn in."

Harry nodded "Yes, sir."

With that Harry started to make his way to his brothers when Vernon Dursley started to yell.

"Freak! How DARE you do this to MY family! We took you in! You Ungrateful Little BASTARD!" Vernon Dursley started to try to get to Harry.

"Guards restrain the defendant!" yelled the Judge

Before the judge even started to speak, Duo and the others were moving to restrain the entire Dursley family while Sally and Lady Une guarded Harry. When order was restored, the judge addressed the jury.

"I believe this court has seen and heard enough. Members of the jury, guilty or not guilty?"

The entire jury said "Guilty."

"Members of the jury, the court thanks you for your service." The judge said to the jury, dismissing them before he turned to the Dursley family. "Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley you have been found guilty in the charges of child neglect, child endangerment, child abuse, attempted murder, and resisting arrest. You will be sentenced to 20 to 25 years. Vernon Dursley you have also been found guilty of attempted assault of an officer of the law which adds another 2 years to your sentence. Dudley Dursley you have been found guilty in the charges of assaulting both a child and an officer of the law, attempted murder, and resisting arrest. You will be sentenced to a juvenile detention center until you are 21. Court is adjured."

-End Flashback-

Suddenly Dumbledore was torn from his thoughts as his office door was slammed open and in walked Yusuke, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Kurama, and Atsuko. Dumbledore looked at them, tried to appear grandfatherly, and opened his mouth to start speaking when Yusuke interrupted him.

"Save it Dumbledork."

"Yusuke please let me hand this." said Atsuko

"Dumbledore, here is the deal. We have plenty of evidence against you but we are going to give you a choice. Allow Yusuke, Duo, and a few other people to visit the castle as Isamu's guards and Kurama to be the Defense Against the Dark Acts teacher for as long as Isamu goes to school here. Plus, you allow a few people of our choosing as extra security for your little tournament. If you do this then we won't press charges for kidnapping and child endangerment."

On the outside Dumbledore appeared calm, inside however he was furious. "What makes you think that I will agree to this deal?"

Atsuko smiled as she had expected this "Then not only will we press charges against you for kidnapping and child endangerment but we will dig up any dirt on you that we can find. Any secrets, any illegal activity, anything at all we will find it and use it against you."

Dumbledore was internally debating this. He couldn't afford someone to be digging around his background but he thought that they would be doing so anyway. He needed some more time. He could always back out later when he had something against them. "I agree to your terms." **'For now.' **he added silently

Atsuko nodded and smiled "Good. Normally I would ask you to sign papers as proof of our agreement but with so many witnesses I don't think you would attempt to back out of our deal later. The consequences would be dire."

"There is just one problem. I have already hired a teacher for …"

Atsuko interrupted him "Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, retired auror and considered to be paranoid and strange by the majority of the British Wizarding World. We already know. In this case, Moody can be co-teacher to Kurama this year and you will inform him of this when he arrives tonight at the feast."

Dumbledore nodded as he would have to add a few words to make Moody very suspicious of these people.

"Then the matter is done." stated Atsuko

As they turned to leave, Yusuke said to Dumbledore "If anything happens to Isamu at this school I will hold you responsible."

When he thought they had left hearing distance, Dumbledore gave into the urge to scream and yell in frustration and to start throwing spells around. When Yusuke and Kurama heard this tantrum, they smiled and informed the others.

'**Dumbledore you only have two years. Then your life is mine for what you have done to my family.' **

Author's notes:

Nami: Well this chapter is done much sooner than I thought it would take. The next chapter probably won't be done until January or sooner my muse doesn't disappear on me. Can anyone guess whose thoughts were the last line? To angel61991, I thank you for the correction and I will fix that mistake later on. As of now, Isamu will refer to Yusuke as aniki. Again, thank you to angel61991. I also thank everyone else who reviewed.

Also, in some reviews people have asked if Harry is going to be paired with a guy or girl. I said at the end of chapter 3 that there would be no yaoi in this story and I stand by that. I'm sorry. I don't mind reading a yaoi story if it has a good plot but I can't write one.

And to those of you who are worried that I will pair Harry off with Ginny, I'm not. I agree with how it was put in another story: Harry and Ginny together are like a Freud's wet dream because he had the theory that all sons have an Oedipus complex which means that all sons secretly lust after their mothers. Yes I know that is very weird and creepy but Freud was obsessed with sex. Moving on, I only like a handful of stories with Harry and Ginny together and I like stories with there is a brother-sister bond or Ginny bashing more. In this story, Ginny will be bashed repeatedly. I hope ya'll like the twist with Luna's background. And if anyone sees any mistakes, feel free to correct me. This is the unbeta read version. I will repost when/if my beta readers send me the beta read version. Read and Review!

aniki – what the youngest brother would call the eldest brother (according to angel61991)

onii-chan – older brother

Ja ne – see you later


	7. Chapter 6 Fate's Kick Me Sign

Chapter 6: Fate's Kick Me Sign

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

Spells

Isamu, Luna, Hermione, and Ron arrived with the rest of the students without any trouble with the exception of Malfoy stopping by with his goons to try and make trouble as per usual. Isamu literally threw them out.

Just before the feast began, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome to the new students and welcome back to the students who are returning. Before we are fed and watered, I have an announcement to make. This year we have not one but two new teachers that will be co-teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. One of them is running a bit late but should be here for classes tomorrow. The other is Professor Minamino from Japan." announced Dumbledore as he gestured to Kurama

There was a lot of cat calling and shouting along with applause to welcome the new professor.

'**Kurama? How did they get Dumbledork to agree to this?'** thought Isamu as he applauded

"Yes, yes, welcome Professor Minamino. Now let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore

Someone slipped quietly into the Great Hall about halfway through the feast. Isamu saw him and shouted "_Aniki!_ Over here!"

Yusuke smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, _otouto_. Anything happen on the train ride?" asked Yusuke after he hugged Isamu in greeting

As Isamu answered him with "nothing much," Hermione moved over to make room for Yusuke to sit next to Isamu.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked after Yusuke sat down

"Partly to be extra security for this year and partly to keep an eye on Isamu here." replied Yusuke with a smirk "Duo and the others will be coming in a few weeks."

Isamu asked excitedly "Is Mom coming too?"

"Maybe when the event gets started." answered Yusuke

"Event? What event?" asked Isamu with a sinking feeling

Before Yusuke could answer, Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Some announcements before we all tuck in for the night." Dumbledore said "First there will be no Quidditch this year…"

At this point he was interrupted by the shouting of outraged students

"You HAVE to be JOKING!" shouted one student

"That or he has gone crazy!" shouted another student

"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore before the quiet was restored enough for him to continue speaking

When everyone was quiet again, Dumbledore continued "I am not joking nor have I gone crazy. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament! Representatives from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving to complete in the tournament. A Champion from each school will be selected two days after our guests arrive. More information will be given when they arrive. And now…"

Dumbledore's next words were drowned out by the loud sound of the doors to the Great Hall opening. In walked a man with a badly scarred face, a wooden leg, and what looked like an electric blue colored eye that kept moving.

"Ah Alaster, you have arrived." stated Dumbledore

"Students this is your other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

At the words "other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," the man now identified as Alaster Moody shot Dumbledore a questioning look. Dumbledore replied with an 'I'll explain later' look to which Moody nodded in agreement.

"Now it is time for the Prefects to lead their housemates to their dormitories. Off you go." said Dumbledore as the Prefects stood up to begin leading the way to the dormitories. Yusuke stood up with Isamu, Hermione, and Ron to leave to his own quarters in the castle.

"_Ja ne, otouto._" said Yusuke turning to leave

"_Wait aniki. There is another half-demon here._" said Isamu

Yusuke stopped and asked "_Is he a danger to the students?_"

Isamu sneered in anger as Luna had told him what had happened in her previous Hogwarts years.

"_More like the students are a danger to her! We have to do something to help her. Her mother was living in Raizen's lands before moving to the Human world. Doesn't that mean she and her family are under our protection now that Raizen is gone? Even if it doesn't Luna still needs our help!_" stated Isamu

Yusuke opened his mouth to reply but noticed the curious looks. Quickly he said "_Use the cloak to get to my quarters after your dormmates are asleep. We'll talk then. The password is Dark Tournament and the location is the seventh floor behind the statue of an old hag._"

Isamu nodded and left with his friends to walk to the dorms while Yusuke headed to his quarters.

At midnight, a quiet voice said "Dark Tournament" at the wall. When the wall opened to reveal rooms, a young boy suddenly seemed to appear out of thin air.

"About time Isamu." said Yusuke "Get in here."

Isamu smiled at his brother and said as he walked in the room just before the wall before the wall closed "Sorry _Aniki_. My dormmates kept trying to question me about what I said to you earlier. They finally gave up and went to sleep 30 minutes ago."

Yusuke nodded as he waited for Isamu to sit down in a chair before he asked "Now you were saying something about a half-demon being here?"

"Her name is Luna Lovegood. Her mother came to the human world and fell in love with her father. She said that her mother was from Raizen's lands. Doesn't that mean that she is under our protection now?" said Isamu with a hopeful look

Yusuke looked like he was thinking and then, after a minute, nodded to himself. "I think so. It depends on what Raizen's records say. If I remember what Hokushin said right, if the records show her mother and her family as citizens then yes she is under our protection. If not, then we can talk to Hokushin about adding the names to the list."

Isamu smiled in relief "Good. The people in her house are treating her horribly, _Aniki_! The belittle her, steal her clothing, her homework, and lock her out of her dorm. And they hurt her! I saw one of her dorm mates hit her at the feast."

Yusuke looked a bit shocked and asked "Why?"

"One of her abilities is to see what most can't see and people think she is crazy for that. Not to mention she is something of a seer. She didn't get a chance to explain that bit to me on the train." answered Isamu

"I'll call Hokushin tomorrow morning to check on those records. Anything else happened?"

"How did you get Dumbledork to agree to Kurama as a teacher for this year? Do you think that Mom will be angry at me if I end up in the tournament?" asked Isamu

Yusuke groaned at the second question before cursing in Japanese.

Isamu blinked "Is that possible?"

Yusuke paled remembering Keiko's and their Mom's threats if he cussed in front of Isamu. "Don't tell anyone you heard me say that!"

"Ok."

"First, Mom threatened Dumbledork with blackmail to get Kurama to be a teacher for the rest of your Hogwarts years. Second, I hope you are not planning on trying to add your name to the list to be in the tournament. If you are then Mom will be mad. If you aren't but end up in the tournament anyway then Mom won't be mad at you."

Isamu answered "No, I'm not entering but something will probably happen to make me end up in the tournament anyway."

Yusuke laughed and said "Probably. Now you should get back before someone notices that you are gone."

Isamu nodded and hugged Yusuke goodbye before putting the cloak back on and left.

(Author's note: If this scene seems abrupt and hurried, then good. Remember, it is the first night back and they don't want to be caught by the staff.)

Classes were beginning smoothly until Malfoy tried to hex Isamu in the back for revenge. The verdict for the trial at the ICW for the Death Eaters caught at the World Cup had been printed in the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ and all of the Death Eaters were convicted and sentenced to life in prison with Malfoy Sr. and MacNair were to be executed within the next year. Those executions were an attempt by a few major countries in the ICW to gain favor with the Urameshi clan and their goblin allies. The major countries were the ones that were aware of Makai and all of the Urameshi clan's connections or what they thought were all of the connections.

However, Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret before Malfoy could complete the hex. Professor McGonagall lectured Professor Moody about turning students into anything as punishment and then assigned Malfoy a detention with her for the attempted hex. That afternoon Yusuke told Isamu that Luna and her family were still listed as citizens of Raizen's, now their, lands. They informed Professor Flitwick about how Luna was under their clan's protection and that if the bullying continued then they would take action against Luna's tormentors. The first student to challenge this ended up in the hospital wing for a week when Isamu noticed that Luna was walking around in two right footed shoes after all of her left footed shoes had been stolen. After that the rest of the bullies got the message and left Luna alone.

Two days later, Isamu's class had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Moody and Kurama. The whole class watched as Kurama talked Moody out of using the Imperius Curse on the students as the lesson after showing the effects of all three unforgivable curses (The Imperius, Cruciatus, and Killing Curses) on some spiders. The rest of September and October went smoothly despite a minor prank war occurring in the middle of October between the Weasley twins and Duo when Duo and rest of the Gundam boys showed up.

Finally October 30th arrived and the anticipation was thick in the air as the students waited for the evening arrival of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Potions class was half an hour shorter to allow the students enough time to put their books and school bags into their dorms before rushing down to the entrance hall to follow the teachers out to the grounds. Finally, the students noticed something moving across the deep blue sky heading towards the castle. When it skimmed over the top of the trees of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle hit it, everyone saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage that was about the size of a house coming toward the grounds. The carriage was pulled by a dozen winged horses that were each the size of elephant. The carriage and horses landed a few minutes later. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage to unfold a set of golden steps before he moved back respectfully. Then a shining, high-heeled black shoe, about the size of a child's sled it seemed, emerged from the inside of the carriage followed by the largest woman Isamu had ever seen in his life. Dumbledore started to clap and the students broke into applause as well. The woman's face relaxed into a gracious smile as she walked toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore kissed her hand in greeting.

"My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I'ope I find you well?"

Dumbledore replied "In excellent form, I thank you."

He turned to introduce Yusuke to Maxime. "May I introduce Yusuke Urameshi? He is in charge of the tournament's security."

Madame Maxime looked surprised for a moment before smiling and said to Yusuke "I trust zat you will make sure zere are no problems with the tournament, Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke smiled politely and replied "Of course. The rest of the security will arrive at the end of the week."

Madame Maxime and turned to address Dumbledore again "'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment." replied Dumbledore "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think." said Madame Maxime "But ze 'orses –"

Dumbledore interrupted her "Our Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hagrid, will be delighted to take care of them. I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job."

Madame Maxime looked doubtful for a moment before saying "Very well. Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to." replied Dumbledore

"Come." she said to her students which were about a dozen boys and girls in their late teens and they walked up the stone steps into the castle.

After a few minutes, suddenly a loud and oddly eerie noise was heard. A yell was heard "The lake! Look at the lake!"

There was a disturbance was taking place in the center of the lake; great bubbles were forming on the surface. There were waves washing over the muddy banks and then a whirlpool appeared. A long, black pole began to rise out of the whirlpool and then the rest of a ship rose slowly out of the water. It glided toward the bank. People began to disembark after the anchor was dropped and the plank lowered onto the bank. There was a man leading them up towards the castle.

"Dumbledore!" he called out heartily as he walked towards him "How are you, my dear fellow?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." replied Dumbledore "May I introduce Yusuke Urameshi? He is in charge of the tournament's security."

Professor Karkaroff looked as surprised as Madame Maxime before smiling nervously "I trust that you will make sure there are no problems with the tournament, Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke smiled politely, but slightly frostily and replied "Of course. The rest of the security will arrive at the end of the week."

Professor Karkaroff continued to smile nervously and then looked up at the castle. "Dear old Hogwarts, how good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…" Karkaroff waved forward one of his students as he passed by Isamu, Ron, and Hermione they recognized him as Viktor Krum.

"I don't believe it! Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!" said Ron in a stunned voice

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player and its Isamu remember?" said Hermione

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron responded looking at her like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

"Really." Hermione said loftily as they passed some girls who were squabbling over lipstick to use instead of a quill to get an autograph.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can. You haven't got a quill, have you, Isame?" said Ron

"Isamu." said Isamu and Hermione tiredly

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron made sure to sit on the side facing the doorway to see Krum and his fellow students whom were still standing around the doorway. The Beauxbatons students chose seats at the Ravenclaw table already and then the Durmstrang students chose seats at the Slytherin table. As Ron was making comments about this, Isamu and Hermione noticed that Filch was adding four more chairs up at the staff table.

"But there are only two extra people so why four chairs?" commented Isamu

"Just wait and see Green Eyes." said Duo as he sat down at the table

Isamu glared at Duo for the vague response but Dumbledore interrupted anything that Isamu might have said with a short speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The feast went by quietly and quickly. Hermione pointed out that Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch were now sitting up at the staff table. Duo snickered at Yusuke's expression of boredom. As the head of the security, Yusuke had to sit up at the staff table during the tournament. And then all of the plates were wiped clean to signal the end of the feast. Dumbledore stood up and started to speak "The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch.

Dumbledore continued "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. The casket, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch then approached Dumbledore carrying an extremely old looking wooden chest encrusted with jewels.

Again Dumbledore continued "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways such as their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

At this, Dumbledore took out his want and tapped the top of the casket three times and the lid opened. Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup that was filled to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore then closed the casket and placed the goblet on top of it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to complete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

With that said, all of the students left to head to their dorms. Hermione and Isamu stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to Duo and Yusuke while Ron headed to the dorms. The next day went by uneventful, with the exception of the Weasley twins trying and failing to get past the Age Line, until after dinner. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak "Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision and I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames inside the goblet turned red and sparks began to fly from it. A tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length to read it by the light of the now blue-white flames.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." Dumbledore read

There was a round of applause and Krum rose up from his seat at the Slytherin table to walk into the next chamber. Soon everyone's attention was back on the goblet as the flames turned red again. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore read

Another round of applause sounded and Fleur rose up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table to walk into the next chamber. Once again, the attention was back on the goblet soon enough as the flames turned red for the third time. A third piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The Hogwarts champion will be Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore read

Another round of applause sounded for Cedric as he rose up from his seat at the Hufflepuff table to walk into the next chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the applause died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real way…"

Dumbledore was interrupted by the goblet as its flames turned red once more. A fourth piece of parchment shot out of the flames.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore read

As Dumbledore called out Isamu's old name again, Isamu could only say "What? Is there a 'kick me' sign on my back that only fate can see?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Nami: First I would like to say that I'm very sorry for this late chapter. In my defense, I had 18 credit hours of college classes this past spring semester and a ton of homework for those classes and finally deciding on if I was going to go for a third major (General Psychology) and retaking a couple of classes for the other two majors (DNA Analysis and Forensic Chemistry). I decided to do so after a lot of thinking/praying and that means that I will have 17 credit hours of college classes in the fall. However, I will try to write the outlines for the next couple of chapters this summer and do further work to get the next two chapters written and posted by December. Again, I'm very sorry for the delay.

Second, the "to see what most can't see" ability is kinda like the ability to read a person by their body language. For Luna, this means that she can see something despite any spells that may be on it to hide it and can see anything (except Harry's cloak) that is naturally invisible. She can also see auras to a point but in this she is untrained due to her mom dying when she was younger. I think that those creatures she mentions in the books are just creatures that she either makes up for laughs or creatures that are naturally invisible to most people. The seer bit will be explained by Luna in a later chapter.

Third, some of the text such as some of conversions is nearly directly or directly from the book. Partly to help with writing Madame Maxime and her students' accents along with Dumbledore's speeches and partly to remain true to the timeline of the story. I don't mean to upset anyone by doing so. However, any flames about this will be used for my upcoming chemistry lab class.

Fourth, yes I know a few stories that have one or all of the Gundam boys calling Harry 'Green Eyes'. I am not copying those authors. It is a common nickname found for Harry and one that I can totally see Duo calling Harry. That being said, I have no idea who first published a story with that nickname whoever that is I give that person credit for the original idea for the nickname.

Fifth, some of Yusuke's behavior may have seemed out of character for him but he probably did have to learn to act like the nobility that as a lord he would be considered to be. After all, he was gone for three years and we were only told some of what happened during those years. Also I know that Yusuke or one of the Gundam boys would have probably tried to say that someone should stand guard by the goblet to check to make sure that people only put in their names rather than another person's name. However, in this case, Dumbledore's Age Line spell was checked to ensure that it actually worked.

Wow, these notes are nearly a page in length. Just a couple of things left. Any guesses on whose thoughts were the last line of the last chapter? As I have not heard from my beta reader in over a year, I'm asking if there is anyone who would like to beta read this story. Please? And as always…Read and Review!

aniki – what the youngest brother would call the eldest brother (according to angel61991)

Makai – Demon World

Ja ne – see you later

otouto – little brother


	8. Chapter 7 Trouble Dead Ahead

Chapter 7: Trouble Dead Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

Spells

-Last Time-

Dumbledore was interrupted by the goblet as its flames turned red once more. A fourth piece of parchment shot out of the flames.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore read

As Dumbledore called out Isamu's old name again, Isamu could only say "What? Is there a 'kick me' sign on my back that only fate can see?"

-On With the Story-

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again "Please come up here."

"Go on Isamu." Hermione said "We'll figure this out later. Right now it is more important for you to listen to Dumbledore for the moment."

Isamu nodded, walked up to the top table and into the antechamber where the other champions were.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were gathered around the fireplace at the back of the room. When Isamu walked in Fleur turned around and noticed him first.

"What is it?" she asked "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"No." Isamu answered

"Then why…" Fleur started to ask before Cedric interrupted her by chuckling slightly and saying "Your curse strikes again, Urameshi?"

Before Isamu could answer that Ludo Bagman entered the room which forced Isamu to dodge Bagman's attempt to grab his arm to force him toward the other champions.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered without missing a beat "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…lady, may I introduce the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Cedric chuckled again while Fleur and Krum looked at Bagman in disbelief.

Finally Fleur said "Vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, confused "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

At this Isamu glared at Bagman and opened his mouth to correct Bagman's use of Isamu's old name when Yusuke said "His name is Isamu Urameshi, not Harry Potter." as he walked into the room with Duo and Quatre following him.

Fleur ignored them and said "But evidently zait 'as been a mistake. 'E cannot complete. 'E is too young."

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet…I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage…It's down in the rules, you're obliged…Harry will just have to do the best he –"

Just then the door to the antechamber opened again, catching everyone's attention including Isamu, Yusuke, Duo, and Quatre who had been talking quietly about the game plan for this. Dumbledore, Mr. Couch, Karkaroff, Maxime, McGonagall, and Snape walked in.

Immediately Fleur walked over to her headmistress saying "Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Isamu glared at Fleur for the 'little boy' comment thinking to himself **'I'm fourteen and I'm not that short.'**

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full height and asked imperiously "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." said Karkaroff wearing a steely smile and his blue eyes looked like pieces of ice "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible for 'Ogwarts to 'ave two champions. It is most unjust." said Maxime

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore." said Karkaroff "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff." said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules…"

"Shut up, Snape. Isamu couldn't have put his name in the goblet." said Duo angrily

"Duo calm down. Let Yusuke talk for the moment." said Quatre

Snape snapped "Of course, you would defend your little brother, Maxwell."

Duo glared at Snape as Yusuke said "If Isamu had put his name in the goblet; the paper would have had Isamu Urameshi written on it and not Harry Potter. Or did you forget that Isamu does not go by Harry Potter anymore? Plus, we checked the Age Line to insure that it worked so Isamu could not have crossed the line to put his name in the goblet anyway."

"Peace, please, gentlemen." said Dumbledore as he moved to stand between Yusuke and Snape "There is a simple way to get the truth."

Duo interrupted Dumbledore before he could continue by saying "For once, Dumbledork is right. We just need to ask Isamu if he somehow put his old name in the goblet or if he asked an older student to do so."

"I didn't put my old name in and I didn't ask anyone to do so. All I wanted to do was to watch the tournament and have a peaceful year." answered Isamu

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime, Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"No, he is telling the truth." said Quatre as he put his hand down from where it had been resting against his heart

Madame Maxime looked at Quatre and asked rudely "And 'ow would you know?"

"He can sense people's emotions which enables him to know when people are lying. That is why he was pulled from his patrol for this meeting." said Yusuke before he turned to glared at Dumbledore and said "I told you that guards were needed for the goblet to make sure that no one added any name but their own and you said no. You said that no one would do something like that."

Before Dumbledore could respond to that statement Karkaroff said "Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman, you are our – er – objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. He said, in his usual no nonsense tone, "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front." said Bagman "Therefore Har– Mr. Urameshi must compete." Bagman quickly switched from saying Harry to Mr. Urameshi when he caught the glares coming from Yusuke, Duo, and Isamu.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students." said Karkaroff "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that. The Goblet of Fire's just gone out and it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament –" said Bagman before he was interrupted by Karkaroff who yelled "A tournament that Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I did not expect something of this nature to occur! In fact I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff. You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" growled out Moody as he entered the room.

"Convenient? I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." replied Karkaroff as he balled his hands into fists

"Don't you? It's very simple. Someone put Urameshi's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out." explained Moody quietly

Madame Maxime responded to that condescendingly "Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!"

"I quite agree, Madame." said Karkaroff "I will be filing complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the ICW –"

Moody interrupted Karkaroff before he could continue his ranting "If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Urameshi but I don't hear him saying a word except that he didn't put his name in."

"Why should 'e complain?" yelled Fleur as she stamped her foot "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money – zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Isamu is going to die for it." Quatre pointed out "Either because he is too young for the tournament's tasks or because he or she plans to kill Isamu during one of tasks to make it look like an accident."

An eerie and tense silence followed those words before Ludo Bagman, looking very anxious and nervous, spoke up "My boy, what a thing to say –"

Moody and Quatre interrupted him by saying at the same time "He's right." "I'm not your boy."

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime and what does this child know?" sneered Karkaroff

Duo said loudly "A lot more than you old goat."

Before Karkaroff could respond to that, Quatre spoke up by saying "If Isamu didn't have anything to do with putting his old name in the goblet that leaves an older student pulling a prank or someone who wished Isamu harm."

"The prank option is unlikely as the goblet was obviously tricked into believing that there was a fourth school competing and no student should be able to trick such an old artifact." stated Yusuke evenly "That leaves only one option and whoever this someone is will pay if Isamu dies during this tournament. The investigation will start once the rest of the security team gets here as is there are not enough people to do a proper investigation, and patrol the castle and grounds."

"Well, I believe that sets things for the moment." said Dumbledore as he smiled "Please do keep me in the loop dear boy. Now then –"

Yusuke quickly interrupted him saying "It is Mr. Urameshi to you old man and you will be informed as necessary no more no less."

Dumbledore looked taken back for a second before continuing "It seems to me that we have no choice but to accept that Harry and Cedric have been chosen to compete in the tournament. Unless someone has an alternative plan?"

When no one spoke up, Bagman rubbed his hands together in excitement saying "Well, shall we give our champions their instructions? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to have been shaken out of deep thought before answering "Yes, yes, the first task is designed to test your daring. Therefore we're not telling you what it is as courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. It will be held on November 24th in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not allowed to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is done. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year exams. I think that's all."

"Agree." said Dumbledore looking at Mr. Crouch with some concern "Are you sure you don't want to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry." replied Mr. Crouch

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least? Professor Karkaroff – Madame Maxime – a nightcap?" asked Dumbledore

Mr. Crouch answered "No" while Madame Maxime and Karkaroff left with their students in silence.

"Well, then," said Dumbledore "Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed. I'm sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

"It's Isamu, Dumbledork." said Duo as he led both Isamu and Cedric out of the room with Quatre while Yusuke stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore some more. (Author's note: Read chew out and yell at.)

The Great Hall was deserted by now which with the low burning candles caused the room to take on an eerie quality.

"So," Cedric started with a slight smile as they reached the entrance hall "Your curse of being placed in dangerous situations strikes again huh?"

Duo and Isamu slightly chuckled before Isamu answered "Apparently and I was really looking forward to a quiet, peaceful year."

Duo gave a loud laugh to that before saying between chuckles "You're an Urameshi. Didn't Yusuke's and my life stories tell you not to expect a peaceful or quiet life?"

At that question, both Isamu and Cedric started to laugh as well – Isamu remembering the stories and Cedric remembering the last three years with Isamu at Hogwarts. After the laughing fits were over with, Cedric said "Good luck in the tournament, Urameshi" before he left to go to the Hufflepuff dormitory leaving Isamu and Duo alone to walk up to the Gryffindor dormitory. When they got to the Fat Lady's portrait they noticed she had company, a pale witch that had been in a painting in the antechamber that the champions had gathered in.

Before the Fat Lady could speak, Duo said "Balderdash." After the Fat Lady had swung forward to let Isamu get into the common room, Duo said "_Now otouto, remember you worry about the tournament, and Yusuke and I will worry about finding who is plotting to kill you. We'll talk more when everyone else gets here tomorrow afternoon in our quarters. You can talk to Hermione and Ron tonight and they can come to the meeting with you if they want and if they believe you_ –"

The Fat Lady interrupted "Are you going in, dearie?"

Duo answered her with "Just a moment." Then he hugged Isamu and said "Try to get some sleep, _otouto_. _And remember, no matter what your family loves you._"

Isamu nodded before walking up the stairs to get to the common room, thinking to himself **'At least for once someone believes me. My family believes me.'**

As he walked into the common room, he felt like he was facing the whole of Gryffindor House who were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"There he is! The man of the hour!" shouted Fred

"How did you add your name without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George (Author's note: Remember in the book, it talked about their attempt to add their names and the end result was that they were thrown away from the goblet with very long beards.)

"I didn't add my old name!" answered Isamu

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him saying "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor –"

Katie Bell interrupted her shouting "You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Har-Isamu." She remembered at the last second that Isamu didn't like to be called Harry.

Someone else in the crowd said "We've got food, come and have some."

Isamu shook his head and said "I'm not hungry. I just want to go to bed."

Unfortunately for Isamu, no one wanted to hear that or that he hadn't put his name in the goblet. He couldn't get away for some time. People kept handing him another butterbeer or more food and asking how he had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line to which he kept saying that he didn't, not that anyone noticed his answer.

Finally, after half an hour, Isamu shouted "I'm tired! I'm going to bed now! No, no more food or butterbeer! Good night!" as he dodged people to make it to the staircase that led up to the boys' dorm rooms and started to run up the stairs.

To his great relief, he found Ron was lying on his bed in the fourth year dorm room. Ron looked up when Isamu slammed the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" asked Isamu "Hermione I can understand not being in the common room as she is probably planning what books that she needs to get from the library in her dorm room where it is quiet. But you? What's your excuse?"

"Oh hello." said Ron "So congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" asked Isamu as he realized that Ron was forcing a smile onto his face

"Well…no one else got across the Age Line, not even Fred and George. So what did you use? Your Invisibility Cloak? One of your brothers put your name in?" asked Ron

"No and no. I didn't put my old name in nor did one of my brothers. Why would they? Mom would kill them and me for doing so." stated Isamu

"Oh right." said Ron like he expected that answer and was disappointed in Isamu "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak or your brothers because the cloak would've covered both of us and your brothers might've added my name too. Or did you find another way?"

Isamu sighed and said tiredly "Listen. I didn't put my old name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it for two reasons: one, I would've put the name Isamu Urameshi not Harry Potter on the paper and two, Mom and my brothers would've killed me for putting myself in danger."

Ron raised his eyebrows, ignored Isamu's reasoning choosing to focus on one thing, and asked "What would someone put your name in the goblet?"

Isamu rolled his eyes and said mildly sarcastically "I dunno. Maybe to kill me?"

Ron raised his eyebrows higher before he said patronizingly "It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth. If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie to everyone. After all, you didn't get into trouble for it. That friend of the Fat Lady's already told us that Dumbledore is letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money and you don't have to do the end-of-year tests either. Sounds nice."

Isamu looked at Ron in complete disbelief before shouting "Damn it Ron! I didn't put my name in the goblet!"

Ron just said skeptically "Yeah, okay. I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it." said Isamu angrily

"Yeah?" Ron snapped at Isamu "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster bed. Isamu just stood there in the doorway looking at Ron's curtained bed in disbelief for a few minutes before going to bed chanting in his head '**My family believes me. My family believes me.'**

The next morning (Sunday), Isamu woke up hoping to talk to Ron, to force Ron to believe him. Except Ron's bed was empty implying that he had gone down to breakfast already. Isamu dressed and went down to the common room where the few people that were still there broke out in applause again but Isamu continued on out of the dormitory. As he walked out of the dormitory he ran right into Hermione.

"Hello, Isamu." She said as she held up a stack of toast wrapped up in a napkin. "I brought you this. Want to go for a walk? Or to your brothers' quarters?"

Isamu sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to face the other students just yet and said "To their quarters, if that is alright with you?"

Hermione smiled and simply said "Led the way, Isamu."

They walked in silence until they reached the walk at which point Isamu broke it by saying the password "Dark Tournament" to which Hermione raised an eyebrow in question and Isamu said "I'll tell you later or asked Jin."

"Morning, Isamu, Hermione." said Quatre as they walked in the sitting room for the quarters

"Morning, Quatre." said Isamu and Hermione in unison

"Where_ onii-chan_ and _aniki_?" asked Isamu

"Patrolling the grounds." answered Heero as he poured himself a cup of coffee from a pot in the kitchenette "They should be back in a few more hours. Their shift started 30 minutes ago."

"Oh. Are you two going anyway soon?" asked Isamu

Quatre and Heero looked at each other before Quatre answered "No, for the moment our assignment is to watch you and Hermione until the rest of the team gets here this afternoon. After that, two of the others will be assigned to you two for the rest of year at least."

"What?!" yelled Hermione and Isamu in shock

Quatre smiled at their reaction while Heero looked at them with a look that said "You're surprised by this why?"

While Isamu just stood there in mild shock as no one had cared enough before to look after him, Hermione asked "Why me? Isamu I can understand as someone is obviously using this tournament to get to him, but why me?"

Heero said in deadpan tone "Because you are Isamu's friend and that makes you a target for anyone who wishes to get close to Isamu."

Quatre then asked in a thoughtful voice "Does Ron need someone assigned to him as well? Or did he not believe that Isamu was not the one who put his old name in the goblet and is therefore not speaking to Isamu?"

At that question, Isamu shifted his eyes downward in sorrow and Hermione decided to answer "He doesn't believe that Isamu didn't have a hand in putting his old name in the goblet. I tried to talk to him at breakfast today and he had the nerve to try to convince me that Isamu was lying about not putting his old name in the goblet."

At hearing this news, Isamu started to look even more downcast so Quatre said "You know Isamu if he doesn't believe you, then he isn't a true friend."

At that Isamu looked up at Quatre in surprise so Quatre continued "A true friend stands by you in tough times and believes you. So if Ron was a true friend to you, then he would have believed you when you said that you didn't try to enter the tournament."

Hermione hugged Isamu and said "Quatre's right, Isamu. I mean look at Ron's behavior over just this past summer. He doesn't act like a true friend should or so I've heard from my parents."

Isamu just looked at Hermione in shock and asked "Then why haven't you said something before now?"

Hermione looked embarrassed and answered "I didn't really think about it until I saw his reaction to Jin and me dating and I didn't want to lose your friendship, Isamu. You and Ron are the first friends I've ever had besides books."

When Isamu heard that, he hugged Hermione and said "You will never lose my friendship Hermione. You're like the sister I never had."

Then Isamu grinned and continued "The bossy older sister I never had."

Then everyone started to laugh or slightly smile in Heero's case. (Author's note: I don't really recall Heero laughing or smiling during Gundam Wing with the exception of the flashback in the movie and judging by his attitude that is shown in the series, Heero would not have even smiled at that joke. However, the rest of the Gundam boys and Relena, at least in my story, have been working on getting him to show more of his emotions.)

The rest of the morning into the afternoon was spent with Hermione and Isamu talking about homework and different books that might be helpful in preparing for the first task with Quatre and Heero sometimes adding input every now and then. Finally, the entrance wall opened and in walked Duo and Yusuke.

"Hey_ onii-chan, aniki._" said Isamu as they walked into the sitting area.

"Quiet patrol?" asked Hermione

"It was until the last five minutes." answered Duo with a grin

Isamu and Hermione looked at each other in confusion before Isamu asked "What happened?"

"They showed up." replied Yusuke as he pointed back to the entrance

Isamu and Hermione turned to look and saw Hiei, Kuwabara, Touya, Jin, Chu, Shizuru, Kurama, and Rinku along with "_Okaa-san!_" yelled Isamu as he ran to hug his mom "What are you doing here?"

"You're still underage therefore your legal guardian, a.k.a. me, needs to be here for the whole tournament for legal reasons and I'm your mother didn't you think that I would be on the first plane over here as soon as I heard what happened?" said Atsuko with a smile at her youngest son's joy at seeing her "And Sirius will be here in time for the first task with Genkai."

"What no hug for me, lass?" asked Jin when he sat down next to Hermione on the loveseat while the others took their own seats

* * *

Author's note: That is a couch with seating for two which, as I've heard, makes it great for couples. By the way, this sitting area has three regular sized couches, two loveseats, and four recliners. I know, I know, that is a big sitting area but this sitting area is connected to a kitchenette and rooms with private bathrooms for at least fourteen people. The layout is the sitting area is next to the entrance with the seats in a circle and a kitchenette off to the side with the doors to the rooms around the two walls of the sitting area. Back to the story.

* * *

Hermione giggled before hugging him. "I expected that you would be visiting but I never thought that it would be before Christmas. What are you doing here?"

"He is part of the security team for this tournament, Ms. Granger, like the rest of us." answered Tonya

Isamu looked at everyone in the room from his seat next to his mom and Duo on one of the couches and asked "Why so many?"

Yusuke answered him "To be able to cover the grounds, the castle, and follow you and Hermione to keep you two out of trouble. We already talked about this; Shizuru is assigned to Hermione while Rinku is assigned to Isamu until further notice."

When Isamu opened his mouth to argue, Atsuko gave him a look that all moms know the one that says "Don't even think about arguing" which caused him to close his mouth without saying a word.

"Well, what's the plan?" asked Hermione "Isamu and I need to know what the overall plan is in order to able to make our own study plans more efficiently."

Yusuke nodded and began to explain their plans to Isamu and Hermione.

Author's note: I'm sorry but for the sake for posting this chapter by New Year's Eve I'm cutting out the planning scene and putting it in with the outtakes series. Again I'm sorry.

The next few days of school were some of the worst days that Isamu had ever had at Hogwarts since the majority of the school was convinced that he had somehow cheated to get into the tournament in order to gain more fame and Ron still wasn't talking to him. At least his family, the family friends, Hermione, and Luna (who had been introduced to the rest of group by dinnertime Sunday and assigned Hiei as a temporary guard) continued to stand by him. Little did Isamu know that the hostility was about to get worse.

"Hey Potter!" yelled Malfoy as Isamu, Rinku, Hermione, and Shizuru walked towards the Potions lab two Fridays after the champions had been selected "Like the badges?"

That was when they noticed the large badges each of the Slytherins were wearing that all bore the same message of 'Support Cedric Diggory – The Real Hogwarts Champion!' in luminous red letter.

"Ignore them." whispered Hermione "Just ignore them."

"Hermione is right, Isamu. Don't make trouble right now." added Shizuru before she whispered to Rinku "_Be prepared for trouble, kid._" Rinku nodded.

Malfoy had ignored Shizuru and Rinku up until now since they were "beneath an elite pureblood's notice" as he put it when classes had started back up and Shizuru and Rinku had began to follow Hermione and Isamu around. Now Malfoy sneered at them before saying to Isamu "And this message isn't all they do. Look, Potter."

He pressed the badge and the current message vanished only to be replaced by another message in green that said 'Potter stinks.'

The Slytherins howled with laughter as each of them pressed their badges to switch the messages to 'Potter stinks' as well.

Hermione whispered to Isamu again to ignore them before she said to Malfoy "_Baka!_ It's not Potter anymore or did you feeble brain forget that?"

Malfoy grew red with embarrassment and rage as Isamu and Hermione laughed while Rinku and Shizuru smirked. "Shut up you filthy Mudblood! What do you know about brains anyway?" shouted Malfoy as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione

Isamu and Hermione immediately pulled out their wands while Rinku and Shizuru got into position to defend Isamu and Hermione if needed.

Not one minute later Malfoy shouted "Densaugeo!" to which Isamu quickly responded with "Furnunculus!"

Both spells missed their intended targets, Isamu's hit Goyle in the face while Malfoy would have hit Hermione but Shizuru quickly pulled her out of the way which caused the spell to hit the wall behind her. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose where great ugly boils were springing up. Isamu moved to Hermione's side to quickly make sure she was okay when a soft, deadly voice asked "And what is all this noise about?"

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir –" started Malfoy

"We attacked each other at the same time! And it's Urameshi!" interrupted Isamu

"– and he hit Goyle – look –" continued Malfoy

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now looked like something out of a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle. 50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Urameshi, for using magic in the halls."

Isamu was livid and said "What about Malfoy? He almost hit Hermione!"

Snape looked at Isamu with a look that clearly said "So?" and said "Get inside before it's a week of detentions."

Rinku looked at Snape; put his hands behind his head, and casually said "Idiot is lucky that his spell missed. Jin would have killed him if it had hit her."

The Slytherins looked worried as they remember seeing Jin around the grounds and some of them had seen him at the World Cup. Even Snape looked unsure for a moment before he walked into the Potions Lab like usual barking "Inside! Now!" with the Slytherins and Gryffindors quickly following. Isamu, Rinku, Hermione, and Shizuru looked at each other amused before walking into the Potions Lab.

"Antidotes!" said Snape as they walked to their table "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to rest one…"

Snape was interrupted by a knock on the dungeon door. It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Isamu, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

Snape sneered "Yes?"

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Isamu Urameshi upstairs." explained Colin

At Snape's cold look, he continued "All of the champions have got to go."

Snape snapped "Very well, very well. Urameshi, leave your things here; I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir. He's got to take his things with him. All the champions do." Colin weakly said

"Very well." said Snape through gritted teeth "Urameshi take your things and get out!"

Isamu grabbed his bag, got up, and headed for the door with Rinku following with a grin on his face. They followed Colin to a small classroom with Colin excitedly babbling the whole way before leaving them at the door. By the time, Isamu and Rinku got there the rest of the champions were there along with Bagman, Atsuko, Yusuke, a witch that Isamu had never seen before, and what looked like a photographer. Atsuko and Yusuke nodded to Isamu and Rinku as they moved to stand over by them.

Then Bagman noticed them and quickly walked over. "Ah, here he is! Our fourth champion! Welcome, nothing to worry about, it's just the want weighting ceremony. The rest of the judges will along in a moment. Ah, here they are!" said Bagman as Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Mr. Ollivander walked in

* * *

(Author's note: The weighting of the wands for Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor is the same as from the book.

To summarize:

Fleur – nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing one of her grandmother's (A Veela) hairs as the core

Cedric – A single hair from the tail of a particular fine male unicorn, twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy

Viktor – one of Gregorovitch's, hornbeam and dragon heartstring…rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches)

* * *

Then Mr. Ollivander turned to Isamu.

"Ah. Yes Mr. Urameshi." Said Ollivander as he turned to look at Isamu

"Before I look at your wand I have to apologize to you."

Isamu looked at him confused and said "What for?"

Ollivander answered "For not recognizing you as Isamu Urameshi when you first walked in my shop. If I had, I would have mentioned it to you and contacted your brother Mr. Yusuke Urameshi."

"How do you know my _aniki_?" asked Isamu still confused

Ollivander simply smiled lightly and said "The news of the kidnapping of two of the Urameshi brothers made it into a few circles. Now then let's see your wand. Phoenix feather with holly wood eleven inches if I remember correctly."

Ollivander checked out Isamu's wand as Isamu thought about what that last statement meant.

After a couple of minutes, however, Isamu had to snap back to reality because a hand grabbed his shoulder and he heard a voice that said "Now that the weighting of the wands is out of the way perhaps a few pictures of the champions and maybe an interview or two?"

Isamu looked up and saw the unknown witch in magenta robes. He said "Let go of my shoulder and I will not be involved in the pictures or any interviews." He pointed to the other three and said "Those are the champions, not me. I wanted nothing to do with this tournament."

"And besides as Isamu is a minor, you would need his mother's permission," stated Atsuko as she removed Skeeter's hand from Isamu's shoulder "which you will never have."

For a second, a dark look ran across Skeeter's face, before a fake smile was plastered on instead. **'I'll teach her to mess with me. Maybe a series of articles when I find dirt on her. For now, talking about Potter will have to do.'** Skeeter thought

"Well he will still have to be included in the pictures." said Bagman "He is under a magical contract as a champion."

Isamu sighed tirely and said "If I must."

"But only one picture, no more." Stated Atsuko firmly

Bagman opened his mouth to protest but the glares from Yusuke and Atsuko made him quickly shut his mouth.

With that condition in place, the photographs didn't take as long as they could of. It still took the photographer a while to find a good place to take the photo and to place everyone in order to take a good photo. Finally, the one photo with Isamu in it had been taken and everyone was allowed to go on to dinner which went somewhat peacefully. All of the Slytherins had taken off their badges for the moment, obviously in order to fix the Potter Stinks part of the message to Urameshi Stinks. They were also avoiding looking over at Isamu, Rinku, Luna, Hermione, and Jin who had decided to eat dinner with them to allow Shizuru to eat with Kurama at the high table. Little did they know that the peace would not last long.

Within two days, Rita Skeeter's article that was suppose to be about the Triwizard Tournament was published in _The Daily Prophet_. The article turned out to be more of a highly colored life story of Isamu whom she claimed she had interviewed but that wasn't the worst part. She had interviewed several other people and had somehow decided that Isamu and Hermione were in love. One of the only reasons that Skeeter did not find herself faced with a very angry Jin was that Jin had been patrolling the grounds when the newspaper had reached Hogwarts which gave Hermione, Yusuke, and Tonya a chance to convince Jin that killing Skeeter would not be worth it. When Atsuko told him what she had planned for Skeeter and how it would hurt her more than killing her was another reason. Skeeter had greatly underestimated Atsuko.

Within a week, Atsuko had brought and won a lawsuit against _The Daily Prophet_ and Rita Skeeter. When asked how she managed to cut through the red tape so quickly to get the lawsuit going and how she won so fast, Atsuko just said "Fudge, Dumbledore, and blackmail." In other words, Fudge and Dumbledore were trying to get on Isamu's good side in order to influence him by trying to get on his mom's good side and she had found blackmail on Skeeter which she wouldn't tell anyone.

Something else that was annoying Isamu and Hermione was that Viktor Krum was in the library at least as much as them and with Krum came his fangirls. Isamu was suspicious about what Krum could be doing in the library at nearly almost the same time that they were while Hermione was annoyed with the noise that followed him. However, they did their best to put that out of their minds as they worked on what Isamu might need to know for the upcoming task.

Finally, it was the Saturday before the first task and it was decided that a break was needed plus Hermione wanted to show Hogsmeade to Jin and have a date there. It was agreed that Isamu, Luna, and Rinku would meet up with Jin and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks pub at 2. Of course, Isamu had brought his Invisibility Cloak in case Rita Skeeter was hanging around the village. When Isamu, Luna, and Rinku spotted her and the photographer from the weighting of wands coming out of the Three Broomsticks pub, Isamu and Rinku quickly put on the Invisibility Cloak to avoid her. They quickly walked into the pub following Luna under the cloak. When they got inside, Luna stood in front of them and one at a time Isamu and Rinku quickly got out from under the cloak. They easily spotted Hermione and Jin at a table and walked over to them. A couple of minutes later, Hagrid and Moody walked in and took the table next to them.

"All right, Hermione? Isamu?" asked Hagrid loudly

"Fine, Hagrid." Hermione and Isamu answered in unison before Hermione added "Have you met Jin, Rinku, and Luna?"

Hagrid nodded his head before bending down to their level and whispered "Isamu, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear yer cloak."

Then he and Moody started a conversion between each other for about half an hour while Jin, Hermione, Rinku, Isamu, and Luna quietly talked about what Hagrid could want at that time of night. It was decided that Hagrid wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't important somehow so Isamu was going to meet him with someone going with Isamu if Yusuke and Atsuko agreed. That decision ended the discussion and they began to talk about Hogsmeade and what there was to do as only Hermione and Isamu had been here before. Then they went on a quick tour for Jin, Rinku, and Luna's sake before heading back to talk to Yusuke and Atsuko. Yusuke and Atsuko agreed that it was probably a good idea that Isamu met up with Hagrid but that Hiei would be the best one to follow Isamu.

That night at eleven, Isamu quietly snuck out of the Gryffindor dormitory with Hiei meeting him just outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. They quickly walked down to Hagrid's cabin and Isamu knocked on the door while Hiei stayed out of sight.

"You there, Isamu?" whispered Hagrid as he opened the door

"Yeah, what's up?" Isamu asked as he walked into the cabin, pulling the cloak off his head as he walked

"Got summat ter show yeh. Follow me and keep yer cloak on." said Hagrid as he opened the cabin door again and walked out

To Isamu's surprise, Hagrid led him to the Beauxbatons carriage which Madame Maxime walked out off after Hagrid knocked rapidly on the door three times.

"Ah, 'Agrid it is time?" she asked

"Bong-sewer." replied Hagrid as he helped her down the golden steps of the carriage

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with Isamu and Hiei following them. At first Isamu wondered if Madame Maxime was what Hagrid wanted to show him which didn't make any sense. But Madame Maxime cleared that up.

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," replied Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not." said Madame Maxime as she fluttered her long black eyelashes

After that they walked in silence as Isamu and Hiei followed. Eventually, they walked out of sight of the castle and the lake. That was when Isamu heard men shouting up ahead and then a deafening, earsplitting roar. Then Isamu followed Hagrid and Madame Maxime around one more clump of trees and realized what the first task was.

'**Dragons! You have got to be joking!'**

* * *

Nami: Yes, it is done. And I can't believe how long it is. 6690 words without the author's notes or the recap part and 7029 total words. Wow. And to think this was originally going to include up to the end of the first task but I wanted to post this chapter by New Year's Eve. That would not have happened if I had gone with my original plan so I shortened it. That said, I'm already working on chapter 8 and chapter 9 which will be about the first task and the winter break between the semesters at Hogwarts.

From now on, the chapter will probably get longer as I'm going to be writing a lot of conversions and about a lot of events but I'll also do my best to work faster on the chapter. However, I'm in college working on three majors so my schoolwork will come before working on this story.

Also, I'm working on what I'm going to call an outtakes series which will be a series of one-shots that will be about different pieces of this story that I just couldn't fit in this story or are more of a what if situation had occurred before this story's timeline or during this story's timeline.

Also to answer Remzal Von Enili's review, if by lightning you mean Harry (Isamu in the story) then yes he will develop his own spirit attacks in time but I haven't decided when it will happen. To answer Slashlover1990's message, why Isamu is still bound by the contract even though the name 'Harry Potter' was used will be answered in chapter 9.

As always, read and review!

Important Announcement!

I'm currently looking for beta reader for this story. Anyone interested in beta reading this story send me a message via my profile.

otouto – little brother

aniki – what the youngest brother would call the eldest brother (according to angel61991)

onii-chan - older brother

okaa-san - mom/mother

baka - idiot


	9. Chapter 8: Here Be Dragons

Chapter 8: Here Be Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

Spells

* * *

-Last Time-

Then Isamu followed Hagrid and Madame Maxime around one more clump of trees and realized what the first task was.

'**Dragons! You have got to be joking!'**

* * *

-On With the Story-

Just as Isamu was about to continue to follow Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Hiei jumped down from the trees. Hiei picked up Isamu and took off back to Hogwarts. **'When Urameshi finds out what they kept from him about this task, he is going to kill them.'**

* * *

-Flashback to the night after the champions were chosen-

Yusuke looked at everyone who was able to make it to this meeting which was everyone except Heero and Trowa (Quatre's replacement for patrol).

Yusuke sighed before saying "_Dumbledore has informed me that in an effort to make sure that all of the champions remain uninformed about what the first task is only the need to know people will be informed about the first task. Because Isamu was 'selected' to be a champion, Dumbledore has decided that none of us will be informed about the first task. He will be bringing in outside help for the first task._"

At this point, Yusuke stopped talking to look at everyone in the room again. There were various expressions being showed. Some were angry and some were not surprised by Dumbledore's stupidity. The rest were merely resigned to working around Dumbledore's stupidity.

"_However,_" Yusuke continued "_due to Okaa-san's information about Dumbledore and the fact that his idea about security about the Goblet failed we made a deal. If this idea about using outside security fails in any way, then we will be informed about each task in order to be prepared incase anything goes wrong…_"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

As Hiei thought back to that discussion, Isamu was thinking as well. **'Are they crazy? Fighting dragons? How can anyone defeat a dragon?' **These kinds of thoughts were all Isamu could think about. Well that and that he was going to be killed in the first task. After about twenty minutes, Isamu heard someone say "Dark Tournament" right before he was dropped onto the floor. He was soon picked up again by Atsuko and Keiko who recognized the signs of shock. While they tried to bring Isamu out of the shock, Hiei told everyone what they saw.

"Dragons?!" shouted Duo

"What the hell are they thinking?!" shouted Yusuke at the same time

To that question, Hermione said quietly "I bet they weren't. Most wizards and witches don't have an ounce of logic and reasoning."

Kurama continued that line of thought with saying "The question isn't what were they thinking. The question is what do we train Isamu in to survive this task?"

Then Kuwabara spoke up and asked "Can't shorty talk to them? The dragons, I mean? And threaten them to not harm the kids?" (Author's note: Kuwabara and Hiei do get along better by now. However, can anyone imagine them not arguing or calling each other names? I know I can't.)

"That would be a good idea if it wasn't considered interfering with the task." answered Wufei

"What's the point? I'll be out of the tournament because I'll be dead. Killed by dragons. What a way to go." said Isamu quietly moving from shock into despair

Before anyone else could say anything to that, Hermione had walked over to Isamu and slapped him. "That is enough out of you Isamu Urameshi. You are not going to be killed by dragons. We will figure something out. Remember we researched dragons as a possible first task? Besides, since when as death stopped an Urameshi if your brothers' stories are right anyway?"

Isamu smiled at Hermione's no nonsense tone of voice and the sense in her words. "You're right, Hermione." Isamu said

He looked at everyone else and asked "Would spirit attacks work against dragons?"

That started a brainstorming session of training ideas and strategies against dragons. Eventually, it was decided that while Isamu and Duo would start the basics for learning how to use spirit attacks there just wasn't enough time for Isamu to get good enough to go against dragons using them. Right now what Isamu needed to learn was speed. Hermione and Isamu brought up the fact that Isamu was the fastest in the air on his broom. Slowly but surely the strategy against the dragon became that Isamu would learn the summoning charm to summon his broom to him which he would use against the dragon. Hiei brought up that Isamu might be able to talk to the dragon using parseltongue. That was a backup plan just in case Isamu couldn't learn the summoning charm by Tuesday. Then Atsuko announced that it was time to get Hermione and Isamu back to Gryffindor tower as it was almost four in the morning and they needed to start practicing tomorrow.

The next morning was Sunday so Isamu and Hermione were able to sleep in a bit. The rest of the day was spent practicing the summoning charm. By the end of the day, some progress had been made as Isamu could now get the charm to work every ten tries or so. It was also brought up and decided that Cedric Diggory had to be informed about the first task. It was assumed and confirmed by Hiei that Karkaroff had also followed Hagrid and Madame Maxime to the dragons so that just left Cedric as the one champion who didn't know about the dragons.

On Monday morning, Isamu and Hermione noticed Cedric leaving the Hufflepuff table around the same time that they were leaving the Gryffindor table. They quickly agreed to split up so Isamu and Rinku could catch up to Cedric to tell him about the first task while Hermione and Shizuru went on to class.

"Cedric! Wait up!" yelled Isamu when he caught up to Cedric

Cedric's sixth-year friends sneered at him and one said "What do you want cheater?"

Rinku glared back at them while Isamu asked "Can I talk to you for a moment Cedric?"

Isamu added "In private?" when he noticed that Cedric's friends were not going to leave.

Cedric looked at Isamu and Rinku for a minute, nodded, and said "Go on to class and tell Flitwick I'm coming."

One of his friends, the same one who had spoken up earlier, started to say "But Cedric…"

"If Isamu or Rinku wanted to hurt me in any way then they would have already done so and Isamu didn't want to be a part of this tournament anyway. Now go on to class." interrupted Cedric

His friends glared at Isamu once more and begrudgingly went on to class. When they were out of hearing range, Cedric asked "What's going on?"

"The first task is dragons." answered Isamu "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked as panic started to show in his eyes

Isamu nodded as he said "I've seen them. Don't ask how. Maxime and Karkaroff saw the dragons as well so Fleur and Krum no doubt know by now."

Cedric stared at Isamu with a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you telling me?"

Rinku answered instead of Isamu "_Baka_. He is trying to be fair so that all of you have an even footing."

Isamu nodded and Cedric had the decency to look ashamed to have been suspicious of Isamu.

"I'm sorry, Isamu." said Cedric

Before Isamu could comment on that, they heard a clunking noise behind him and Rinku. They turned and saw Mad-Eye Moody coming out of a nearby classroom.

"Urameshi, come with me. Diggory, go to class." growled out Moody

Isamu spoke up "I'm sorry Professor but I've got to go to class as well."

Moody was about to say something but Rinku interrupted him by saying "Yusuke was planning to drop by Isamu's class to check on him as the greenhouses are on his patrol today. And he has practice after classes."

Moody nodded and said "Fine. Good luck for the first task. You have a plan then?"

Isamu nodded and said "Yes sir."

"Good. Off you go."

"Bye sir." said Isamu as he and Rinku raced off to Herbology

By the end of practice, Isamu got the summoning charm to work every other try and Hermione agreed to bring the Firebolt with her to the stands. Isamu wanted to keep practicing, but Atsuko pointed out that it was midnight and he would do no good if he was too tried to stay awake during the task.

At lunch the next day, Isamu was feeling like he just might survive this task. He felt a lot better when Yusuke and Duo told him that if anything should go wrong then they will jump in to help. Then Professor McGonagall showed up at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Urameshi, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now to get ready for the first task."

"Okay." Isamu said as he and Rinku stood up.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised at Rinku getting ready to follow Isamu.

"Mr. Urameshi, your bodyguard cannot come with you."

Isamu sighed and said "Rinku is just following me to the task and then he will go wait in the stands with everyone else."

Professor McGonagall just nodded as that was within the rules.

"Good luck, Isamu." whispered Hermione from her seat next to Jin who said "You'll be fine, Isamu."

Isamu nodded and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. Isamu realized that they were heading over to where the dragons were. They stopped at a tent that had been erected in an enclosure just by the edge of the forest. The tent blocked the dragons from view but Isamu knew they were there.

"You're to go in here with the other champions and wait for your turn." Professor McGonagall said in a rather shaky sort of voice "Your bodyguard must now go to the stands. Mr. Bagman is in there and he'll be telling you the procedure for the task. Good luck, Mr. Urameshi."

"Thank you, professor." said Isamu as Professor McGonagall left.

Isamu nodded to Rinku who said 'Good luck, Isamu.' before leaving to head over to the stands. Then Isamu went inside the tent and looked over his fellow champions. Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool looking pale and worried. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual. **'If that's possible.'** thought Isamu

Then Isamu noticed Cedric who was pacing up and down the length of the tent. Cedric gave him a small smile which Isamu returned.

"Harry! Excellent!" said Bagman happily when he noticed Isamu

"Come in, come in, make yourself at home."

Isamu noted that Bagman was once again wearing his old Wasp robes before Bagman continued "Now that we're all here it's time to fill you in. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag." He held up a small sack of purple silk. "From this bag each of you will select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. Let's see there was something else I was supposed to tell you…Oh! Your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Shortly after Bagman stopped talking, the sound of hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent and the sound of people talking excitedly, laughing, or joking about the upcoming task. What seemed like a second later, Bagman was opening the sack up.

"Ladies first." He said, offering the sack to Fleur

She reached into the sack with a shaking hand and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon. A Welsh Green to be exact. It had a number two around its neck. Next, Krum drew out a scarlet Chinese Fireball with the number three around its neck. Next, Cedric drew out a blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with the number one around its neck. Finally, it was Isamu's turn. He drew out a Hungarian Horntail with the number four around its neck.

"Well there you are!" said Bagman "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to face the dragons. Now I'm going to leave in a moment because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first so just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle. Harry, could I have a quick word with you? Outside?"

"No, Mr. Bagman and its Mr. Urameshi in your case." replied Isamu

Bagman looked like for a second that he was going to argue with Isamu but thought better of it and just nodded before leaving the tent. Shortly after Bagman left, Cedric left and Isamu wished good luck as Cedric wished him good luck as well. Seconds later, the three left in the tent heard the roar of the crowd, which mean that Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now facing the Swedish Short-Snout. Fifteen minutes later, they heard the crowd roaring again which meant that Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg. However, they didn't really know what happened as Bagman's comments left much to be desired. Next up was Fleur who was trembling from head to toe. Fleur's match with her dragon passed by with the same non-descriptive comments from Bagman before that same roar from the crowd that signaled Fleur had finished the task. Krum was next and it passed the same as the other two. Finally, it was Isamu's turn. He walked out to the enclosure as he felt panic rising in him. **'What if this didn't work? What if the dragon ate him before someone could intervene to save him?'** he thought

He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very colorful and frightening dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of people in the stands. He looked and spotted his family and friends in the stands cheering him on. Then he looked at the dragon he was to face. The Hungarian Horntail that was at the other end of the enclosure with her nest. Isamu noticed the golden egg and memorized its position in the nest. He just want to fly in and grab it without wasting any time with which the dragon could use to eat him.

He raised his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" Isamu shouted

Then he heard it, speeding through the air from the stands behind him. It stopped in midair beside him, waiting for him to mount. He swung his leg over the broom and kicked off the ground. He started to fly around the Horntail in circles, slowly tightly the circle. He had to dodge the Horntail's attempts to hit him. Finally, the Horntail took off in an attempt to catch Isamu. That was when Isamu made his move. He quickly dived down and grabbed the golden egg just as the Horntail realized what happened and tried to follow Isamu. However, the dragon keepers raced forward to stun the Horntail. They missed just as the Horntail's chain broke. Yusuke and the others were already in place according to their plan if anything happened. Yusuke shot a low powered spirit gun that hit the Horntail dead on. The Horntail was knocked out by the shot but not killed. The dragon keepers used the opportunity to trap the Horntail. Isamu watched this happen with wide eyes on the sidelines until Madam Pomfrey dragged him into a second tent to check him for injuries.

"Dragons!" she said in a disgusted tone as she dragged Isamu inside the tent. The tent was divided into cubicles. Isamu could just make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas but he seemed to be somewhat kind. Madam Pomfrey ran diagnosis spells on Isamu as she talked furiously. "Last year it was dementors. This year it is dragons. What are they going to bring into this school next year? Nundus? You're very lucky, Mr. Urameshi. You are unhurt. Go on and see what your scores are." Then she went off to check on Cedric. Isamu walked out of the tent.

"Isamu, you were brilliant!" Hermione said

She, Jin, Rinku, and Atsuko were waiting outside the tent.

"_My baby, you did wonderful._" said Atsuko as she hugged Isamu tightly which showed how worried she was

Jin and Rinku just grinned at Isamu "Excellent flying." added Jin "I think that I'll try you how to fly without a broom." (Author's note: Remember, ya have to imagine the accent.)

"Hi, Harry." said Ron as he approached the group looking pale and nervous

As the group glared at Ron, he continued "I reckon whoever put your name in that goblet, well, I think they're trying to do you in!"

Isamu gave him a look that plainly said 'No duh!' and said coldly "Caught on, have you?"

Hermione added just as cold "Took you long enough. What are you doing here, Ronald?"

Ron looked sheepish and stammered out "I came to – I came to – uh."

"Spit it out Ronald." said Isamu

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm really, really sorry." Ron finally managed to say

"You know, Ronald" started Isamu "before this past summer I would have accepted that sorry excuse for an apology. However, I now know the difference between a best friend and a fair weather friend. A best friend would have believed me at the start of this whole mess. A best friend would have been by my side when the rumors and insults started. A best friend would have remembered my name. You, Ronald, are not a best friend. You are a fair weather friend. A type of friend who is a friend only when it suits him and drops a friendship when it suits him. A fair weather friend is no friend of mine. Get out of my sight Ronald. I never want to see your face again." With that Isamu turned away from Ron and towards Atsuko who nodded that he did the right thing.

Ron looked surprised and tried to talk to Isamu again but Hermione took out her wand saying "You heard him, Ronald. Leave!"

Jin spoke up "Come on, they'll be putting up Isamu's scores in a moment."

That said the group, with the exception of Ron who was in the process of turning an interesting shade of purple from anger, moved toward the judges' table.

"Your scores will be marked out of ten from each judge." Atsuko explained as they walked

The first judge was Madame Maxime who raised her want in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight. Mr. Couch was next and the number nine shot into the air from his wand. Dumbledore was next and he also put up a nine. Bagman gave a perfect ten. Karkaroff raised his wand, paused for a moment, and put up a number four. He received glares from most of the group for his blatant favoritism as they knew that Karkaroff had given Krum a perfect score of ten. Isamu didn't care since he survived the task unhurt and his family still cared about him.

"You're tied in first place, Isamu! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley as he hurried over to meet them as they set off back toward Hogwarts. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened. That was unbelievable by the way. Oh yeah, and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes because Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Then Charlie ran off to help out with the dragons.

"We'll wait here for you Isamu. Rinku would you mind following Isamu to the tent?" stated Atsuko

Rinku nodded. He and Isamu quickly walked over to the champions' tent.

* * *

Nami: Well, it is done. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than ya'll were probably expecting. However, remember this chapter was supposed to be a part of chapter 7 not its own chapter. I'm still working on that outtakes series but I hope to have it started by sometime in May, June at the latest. The next chapter will hopefully be up by sometime this summer, probably June or July.

Slashlover1990 – I thank you for pointing out my mistake. I had forgotten about that episode until I read your message about it. To clarify for ya'll, I had written that I didn't remember Heero laughing or smiling much in the series but as Slashlover1990 pointed out to me there was an episode shortly after Heero blew up his Gundam in which he and Trowa started laughing in response to something one of them said.

I would like to thank Dezzy14 for answering my announcement about becoming a beta reader for this story. I would also like to thank Dezzy14 for beta reading this story.

As always, read and review!

aniki – what the youngest brother would call the eldest brother (according to angel61991)

onii-chan - older brother

okaa-san - mom/mother

baka - idiot


	10. Chapter 9 Visitors (Incomplete)

Chapter 9: Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, GW, or HP. I do own the plot and the idea that started this story.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'**Thoughts'**

Spells

-Last Time-

"…A fair weather friend is no friend of mine. Get out of my sight Ronald. I never want to see your face again." With that Isamu turned away from Ron…

"…Oh yeah, and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes because Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Then Charlie ran off to help out with the dragons.

"We'll wait here for you Isamu. Rinku would you mind following Isamu to the tent?" stated Atsuko

Rinku nodded. He and Isamu quickly walked over to the champions' tent.

-On With the Story-

Isamu reentered the tent first and was followed closely by Fleur, Cedric, and Krum. Isamu noticed that Cedric had a thick orange paste covering the burn on his face and that Cedric was grinning at him.

"Good one, Isamu. Excellent flying." Cedric said still grinning

Isamu grinned back and responded "Thanks, Cedric. I'm sure you had a good plan too."

"Well done, all of you!" said Bagman as he bounced into the tent. He looked so please that you would think he was the one who just got past a dragon was the collective thought of the champions.

"Now, just a few quick words for you. The second task will take place on the morning of February the twenty-fourth. Even though you all have a nice long break before then, you will have something to think about in the meantime." Bagman paused here to catch his breath

The champions exchanged looks wondering what Bagman was going on about.

"Look at your golden eggs. See the hinges there? The clue inside the egg will explain the second task and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go then!"

Isamu exited the tent and walked back to the group with Rinku. Isamu told them that he was just happy they were there and supported him. Then, as a group, they walked back to the castle. Hermione telling Isamu what the other champions did for the first task with the others inserting details as needed. Instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower Hermione, Isamu, Shizuru, and Rinku went back to headquarters to talk about the first task and to talk about the golden egg.

"The clue is inside the egg?" asked Hermione when everyone who was present for the meeting was sitting or standing comfortably, looking at the egg Isamu was holding as she asked her question

Isamu nodded as he looked at the egg.

"Open it. We need to plan for the second task." said Atsuko

Isamu blinked at her confused. "Isn't that against the rules? For you to help me?"

Yusuke chuckled before saying "Not according to the deal we made with Dumbledork. We can give clues to help you solve the clue. We can help you practice spells or make potions. We can help you research information. And by "we," I mean all of us except Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, Rinku, Hiei, Mom, Botan, and your friends. They are not considered to be part of the team for the security of the tournament and thus are not restricted by any rules on helping you."

Isamu sighed in relief **'I won't be in this alone.'** before he opened the egg.

The egg was hollow and empty but as soon as Isamu opened it a sound came from the egg. A loud and screechy wailing filled the room.

"Shut it!" shouted several voices around the room.

Isamu quickly shut the egg and the wailing stopped.

"What the hell was that?" was asked by more than one person in the room as they were rubbing their ears to get rid of the last of the sound.

"It sounded similar to that ghost orchestra at Nick's deathday party. Remember, Isamu? The one that played the musical saw?" observed Hermione

Isamu nodded just as Jin said "Sounds like someone being tortured to me."

"A banshee." said Duo

"A cyhyraeth." said Heero

"A caointeach." said Kurama

Just as Luna was about to offer her suggestion, Atsuko interrupted "There are just too many things that could make that sound. Any suggestions to narrow down the list?"

"Can't we just ask Botan what the sound is? Doesn't the grim reaper know all of the languages used in the living world?" asked Luna

"She's right." stated Hiei

Kurama nodded "So we wait for Botan? When will she be here, Hiei?"

"Hn. One week from now." answered Hiei

"Well we can wait a week. Now…" started Isamu before he was interrupted by the entrance opening up to reveal McGonagall

"So this is where Mr. Urameshi and Miss Granger have been hiding."

The aforementioned people winced as they realized that they probably were suppose to be in Gryffindor Tower.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." Hermione said

"We were strategizing for the next task." Isamu added

McGonagall looked slightly amused as she said "There is a party being held in your honor Mr. Urameshi for passing the first task in Gryffindor Tower. Your fellow Gryffindors are waiting for you to join. Are you planning to do so?"

Isamu and Hermione winced again at the thought of dealing with all of Gryffindor Tower, but they nodded.

"_Aniki_ is it okay if I leave the egg here?" asked Isamu turning to look at Yusuke who nodded

Isamu left the egg on his chair before he, Hermione, Shizuru, and Rinku left for Gryffindor Tower for the night.

For the rest of the week, Isamu put thoughts of the golden egg out of his mind and focused on the end of the term homework and exams. By the time Friday came around, Isamu thought that he was more or less mentally prepared for whatever the second task was. **'After all,'** he thought **'what can be worse than dragons?'** At the end of Transfiguration class, however, Isamu was regretting ever thinking that.

It was just about time for McGonagall to dismiss them from class, "I have an announcement for all of you."

That got the attention of all of the students and McGonagall continued "The Yule Ball is approaching. It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above. However, you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn with no exceptions. The ball will be held in the Great Hall. It will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day and end at midnight."

Here McGonagall stopped to look at each individual student in the class before continuing in a disapproving tone "The Yule Ball is also a chance for us all to, um, let our hair down. However, that does not mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior that we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way, shape, or form."

Again McGonagall gave each individual student a look before dismissing the class just as the bell rang. Isamu, Rinku, Hermione, and Shizuru were heading to the door when they heard McGonagall call out to Isamu. "Mr. Urameshi, please stay behind for a moment."

"We'll wait outside for you and Rinku, Isamu." stated Hermione

"Okay." replied Isamu

McGonagall waited for everyone else to leave before she began speaking.

"Mr. Urameshi, the champions and their partners –"

"What partners?" interrupted Isamu

McGonagall looked at Isamu partly in confusion and partly in suspicion before she answered "Your dance partners for the Yule Ball."

Isamu felt like butterflies had suddenly filled his stomach.

"Dance partners?" Isamu parroted back to McGonagall as he began to go red in embarrassment

"I don't dance."

"Yes, you do." replied McGonagall irritably "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Isamu felt like fainting at that news and he knew that showed in his expression when he knew Rinku sniggering at him.

Isamu gathered his courage and said "I'm not dancing."

"It is tradition. You are a Hogwarts champion and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. You will get yourself a partner for the ball." responded McGonagall in a tone that said "That is the way it's going to be no excuses."

Isamu looked like he was going to argue his case a bit more, but decided against it and nodded his compliance before walking out with Rinku.

Hermione took one look at Isamu's face, turned to Rinku and asked "What happened? What did she say to him?"

Shizuru and Rinku noticed that they were drawing a crowd of curious students.

"This isn't the place for this discussion, Hermione. And we're late to the meeting." stated Shizuru

Hermione realized that she was referring to the crowd listening and watching them. She nodded her agreement. They quickly headed over to headquarters.

(Author's note: If I haven't mentioned it already, headquarters is the group's rooms while they are in Hogwarts. Since there are no paintings and house elves cannot come and go due to wards that have been put up, the area has the best security for the group.)

"You're late." was the first thing that the group of four heard when they opened the entrance.

"Sorry." replied Hermione with a pointed looked at Isamu "Professor McGonagall had to talk to Isamu after class."

Isamu nodded and answered Hermione's earlier question "She told me that the champions and their dance partners traditionally open up the Yule Ball."

Hermione sighed "That's what was upsetting you?"

Isamu glared at her and at his laughing brothers, saying "I don't know how to dance and I have no idea who to ask to be my date anyway."

Atsuko hid her smile at her youngest son's predicament and said "The first part of your problem is easy to fix with dancing lessons before the ball. As for the second part of your problem, why not ask Luna?"

The aforementioned people looked at Atsuko like she had lost her mind.

Then Hermione spoke up "Atsuko-san is right. As a third year, Luna won't be able to go to the ball by herself anyway and she doesn't buy into the whole Boy-Who-Lived hype like some I could name." **'Like Ginny.'**

Lucky for Isamu and Luna, Botan's portal opened up at that moment. Botan stepped out of the portal wearing her normal work outfit, a pink kimono, and holding a suitcase in her left hand which Hiei quickly grabbed and put in their room so the meeting could finally begin.

Botan smiled at all of them saying "Hello everyone."

Everyone responded with a greeting of some sort from Hiei's nod to Isamu and Luna's very happy hellos for her timely entrance that stopped an embarrassing, for them, conversation.

"Now that Botan is here, this meeting has officially started." said Yusuke when the newcomers (Isamu, Hermione, Rinku, Shizuru, and Botan) had found seats.

Yusuke continued "Isamu open up the egg so Botan can translate the sounds if she can."

Isamu opened up the egg as everyone but Botan put earplugs in. After five minutes Botan signaled to Isamu to close the egg.

"Well?" asked Isamu after everyone had removed their earplugs.

"It's Mermish, the language of the merpeople." stated Botan "It's a song."

Duo looked at her like she was crazy and said in disbelief "That's a song?"

Botan nodded and continued "It would sound better if the egg was underwater while you were listening, but yes, it is a song."

"What does it say?" asked Hermione flipping through the book in her hands as she, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Kurama, and Jin were already looking to see if any of the library books they currently had had any information on merpeople.

"It says 'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late it's gone, it won't come back.'"

"'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground'?" asked Wufei

"That must refer to being underwater."

Botan added "Yes, anyone can understand Mermish when they're underwater."

Isamu turned to Yusuke and asked "Is the second task going to be held somewhere else?"

Yusuke shook his head saying "No, it is going to be here at Hogwarts."

"Must be the lake then." stated Atsuko "Don't know what they are thinking having this kind of task in February. That water is going to be freezing."

Hermione looked up from her book as she said "A Heating Charm should help with that problem if necessary."

"Found it." said Heero as he held up a book entitled Under the Sea.

"What does it say about merpeople?" asked Duo

"'While normally merpeople live in the oceans and seas around the world, some colonies are known to live in lakes. These colonies tend to live in the deepest parts of the lake they inhabit…'" read Heero

"According to Hogwarts, A History, the deepest part of the lake is the center." stated Hermione

Isamu paled at that information and said "Um, one small problem."

Yusuke, Duo, and Atsuko looked at Isamu's pale face and asked in unison "What's wrong _otouto/__sochi_?"

"I can't swim." whispered Isamu as he went from terrified pale to embarrassed red

Atsuko hugged him and said "Don't worry _sochi_. We'll teach you."

'**Those wretched Dursleys!'** was the collective thought at the moment.

(Author's note: I don't know how common the theme of Harry not knowing how to swim is. However, since the Dursleys never took Harry with them on any trips except for Dudley's birthday according to the first book and they hardly ever spend any money on Harry, logically then he would have never had the chance to learn how to swim unless it was part of his school's curriculum.)

Deciding that they needed to get back on track, Kurama said "The next lines were 'And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss'. It sounds like the task is to retrieve something or someone from the merpeople."

"Something or someone that I'll miss?" asked Isamu thinking to himself before saying "No, it will be someone that I'll miss. I don't have anything that I would sorely miss, but I do have friends and family that I would sorely miss."

Quatre decided to be the one to state the obvious "Then the person to retrieve is one of this group."

Luna added "That's assuming the person who picks the sorely miss person/object for the champions knows anything about how Isamu thinks. If it is Dumbledore's choice, he might pick Ronald."

Isamu snorted before saying "If he does then I'll just leave him there and let the merpeople have him."

"Dumbledork wouldn't allow the merpeople to keep any hostage or object. Given the number of spectators that are sure to be there for the task, it would be bad PR for the school." mentioned Shizuru

"Point." Duo said

At this point Jin spoke up "It will be someone of the family, not friends."

"What?" "How do you know that?" and various other questions were suddenly heard around the room.

Jin continued "Think about it. Who does Dumbledore blame for his plans going wrong? The family. If Urameshi hadn't seen and found Duo, then they wouldn't have found Isamu who would still be under Dumbledore's thumb. Thus he will pick family hoping that something during the task will go wrong again and he gets revenge and some possible control over Isamu again."

Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero suddenly nodded in agreement seeing the logic behind this.

"He would have to pick Isamu's current guardian. However, since he can't pick Yusuke since he is the head of the security for the tournament, he would have to pick the next best person." added Wufei

"Mom?" Isamu asked, making a guess at who the next best person would be

Atsuko shook her head and Quatre said "No, Atsuko is considered to be an unfit guardian which is why she wasn't contacted when the DNA matched between her and Isamu was found. Duo would be the next best person to pick. Yusuke is Duo's legal guardian as well. Social Services tends to think of any guardian who has one of their charges die from anything other than natural causes while under their care as an unfit guardian. And then Isamu could possibly taken by Social Services who would then place him in the care of a different legal guardian."

"Which would be Dumbledore." added Heero

"That's it." Yusuke suddenly said "Security is going up for this task. We'll discuss that situation after Isamu, Hermione, and Luna go to bed. And Duo?"

"Yes, _nii-chan_?"

"You are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself from now and until this tournament is over, no exceptions."

As Duo pouted over his new confinement, Hermione continued the song "'An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late it's gone, it won't come back.' So the task is an hour long and we have already ruled out the possibility of the merpeople keeping the hostages. We need to research ways to survive underwater for at least an hour, possibly more."

Just as Hermione finished speaking, Jin, Wufei, and Heero finished searching the rest of the books.

"Nothing in these books about merpeople or surviving underwater for long periods of time." Wufei said

"And nothing in this book about surviving underwater, just the creatures that live underwater." added Hermione

Isamu smiled "So to the library?"

Hermione glared at him for the inside joke from first year and said "Yes and maybe asking the professors some questions."

Shizuru noticed the clock and said "Not tonight, dinner is in an hour and if we go to the library now, we will just have to leave in thirty minutes to get to dinner on time anyway."

Atsuko nodded in agreement and, noticing Hermione's upset look at the delay, said "But we do have time to make a list of what types of books to search."

"Spell books, specifically charms. I think I heard there was a charm that was used in underwater dives about a century or so ago." said Botan

"Herbology books." said Isamu

Hermione added "And we should ask Neville about it. Herbology is his best subject after all."

"Transfiguration books. And talk to McGonagall about self-transfiguration." said Heero

"And any other books on the merpeople. We need to research the enemy as well." stated Wufei

Atsuko looked up from the paper she was writing the list on and asked "Any other ideas?"

"No." "I don't think so." "Can't think of any." were heard around the room from people.

"Right then. Moving on to Isamu's swimming lessons. Where? Obviously not in the lake."

"How about one of Q-ball's other houses? At least one of them must have a pool." said Duo

Quatre thought about it before saying "The one in southern Italy should work. No one should be there and Italy is much warmer than Scotland at the moment. When?"

"Boxing day until two days before classes start again?" asked Hermione

"That would work. How do we get there?" asked Quatre

"Me." said Botan "I'll open portals there and back for you."

"So who goes and who stays?"

Looking at the clock again, Shizuru said "This decision could take a while so let's go to dinner first and decide next week so everyone has a chance to make their case on why they should go or not."

That night, while everyone but Hiei was at the security team meeting, two teens thought about what Atsuko said about the Yule Ball.

The next morning Hermione woke Isamu up early.

"Wake up, Isamu!" shouted Hermione as she entered the fourth year boys' dorm "We need to get to the library now!"

The rest of the boys glared at her for the early wakeup call while Isamu said "I'm up. I'm up. Give me a couple of minutes to change and I'll meet you in the common room." as he started to get out of bed.

"Good."

About twenty minutes later, Isamu, Hermione, Luna, Shizuru, Rinku, and Jin were searching through the library looking for any book that looked like it might be helpful. By noon, they had found a total of thirty books that looked promising. It was decided that after lunch, they would go through the books with the others who weren't on patrol to see if any of the books actually had the information they were looking. About a week later, and one week before the ball, using this schedule they had the beginnings of a decent idea list. In the days leading up to the ball, Isamu, Hermione, and Luna asked the different professors questions about each idea on the list. They asked questions like how long does this spell take to learn and can a fourth year learn to do this spell without professor supervision. Of course, during these two weeks that was not all that happened.

* * *

-Four days into the first week-

Hermione and Shizuru were in the library at a table by themselves while the others had patrol and/or were looking at the books located deeper into the library. Hermione and Shizuru were looking through books that had been over looked due to their titles. When Shizuru heard someone approaching their table she looked up and saw that Viktor Krum was heading towards them. Sensing no threat, Shizuru appeared to go back to her current book while keeping one eye on Krum. He approached Hermione who didn't notice him until his shadow fell over her current book.

Hermione looked up at Krum and asked "What do you want?" wondering why the Durmstrang Champion was bothering her.

Krum looked very nervous for a moment and then asked "Hermy-own, Vill you go to the Yule Ball vith me?"

His fangirls gasped and started to cry over the fact that Krum had apparently chosen this mousy looking girl. Before they could start openly sobbing, they heard Hermione's answer.

"Thank you for asking but no."

While his fangirls started to sputter in rage over the object of their affections being rejected, Krum looked bewildered.

"V-V-Vot?" he stammered out

Hermione sighed before repeating herself "Thank you but no."

Krum just looked more confused to Shizuru's amusement.

"Vhy?!"

"I already have a date. Now can you please leave? I have ten more books to look through before noon. That's in," she looked at her watch "an hour." responded Hermione as she went back to her current book.

Now Krum looked mad instead of confused. Shizuru could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he left their table.

'**That kid is going to cause problems.'** Shizuru thought before inwardly chuckling and going back to her current book **'Well, he is going to try anyway.'**

* * *

-Six days into the first week-

"No, thank you for asking." Isamu said to the twentieth girl to ask him to the Yule Ball while the others in the group tried not to laugh at him.

Hermione noticed the girl leaving just as she approached the table with two more books.

She sighed before asking "Another girl asked Isamu to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes." answered Isamu "And this one didn't even bother to remember my current name. She called me Harry Potter. Why can't they leave me alone?"

"Until you have a date for the ball, you are free game to ask." The group replied in unison as they had been saying the same thing since the tenth girl had asked Isamu

Isamu sighed in defeat before saying "Fine."

He turned to Luna and asked "Luna, will you please go with me to the Yule Ball? As friends? Please?"

Luna looked at him in shock for a moment before smiling and saying "Yes, as your friend I can't leave you to the tender mercies of the masses."

Isamu slummed down in relief "Thank you."

The rest of the group laughed at Isamu's relief in not having to deal with his fangirls' advances for the moment.

Of course, he still had to reject six more girls before the rest of the school finally believed that he was taking 'Loony' Luna Lovegood to the ball, not that anyone dared to call her that out loud anymore.

Finally, the day of the Yule Ball had arrived.

* * *

Nami: I apologize for this rather late half of a chapter, but between writer's block and other life stresses, I have been unable to write out the last half of this chapter. However, I plan on doing my best to finish this chapter sometime in the next month or so. In the meantime, please accept my apologies for this late half of a chapter. Also cookies to whom caught the reference to a rather famous Disney movie. Oh, if anyone is curious, cyhyraeths and caointeachs are cousins to the banshee with slightly different stories to them but according to what I found all of them have the deadly scream or wail.

The security meeting that discussed the new security measures is going to be in the outtakes series which I'm going to start posting sometime in the next three months. If anyone is interested in beta reading this outtakes series please contact me via my profile here on .

Explanation of PR: PR, in this case, stands for public relations and is used to refer to how the public would view something. Good PR means that the public will like what is being done and bad PR means that the public will be upset.

Explanation of Heating Charm: As far as I can tell there is no such charm. I just made it up because if there is a cooling charm for when you are hot, then logically there must be a heating charm or warming charm for when you are cold.

I was asked in a review why Harry couldn't just say no to participation in the tournament due to his name change. Originally I had planned to reveal why in chapter 9 which is now chapter 10 due to splitting up chapter 7 into two chapters. However, I decided to still include the scene in this chapter here at the end of the chapter as I couldn't find a way to make it fit in with the rest of the chapter.

* * *

-The reason why scene-

"Yusuke, why does Isamu have to participate in the tournament?" asked Hermione during one of the study sessions that Hermione, Luna, and Isamu were having to work on their homework

Isamu blinked at Hermione and answered her question instead "You know why Hermione. My old name came out of the goblet and…"

Here Hermione interrupted him "That's my point. The name on the paper was Harry Potter and your name is Isamu Urameshi. So why do you, Isamu Urameshi, have to participate in a tournament that Harry Potter was entered into?"

As Isamu got a confused look on his face seeing her point in asking the question, Yusuke started to speak "Did you notice how Isamu referred to the name Harry Potter, Hermione?" At her nod, Yusuke continued "That's why. He calls the name his old name. His old name meaning he doesn't go by that name anymore but he did at one point. In fact, he went by that name for nearly fourteen years. It is a part of his identity and he views it as such. It is no different than if someone went by their middle name rather than their first name. The goblet chooses the champions based on who they are which is why names are dropped into the goblet instead of descriptions of each person. The goblet uses the name to view the person and see if he or she is worthy of being a champion. Since Isamu still views the name Harry Potter as a name that he is connected to as an identity, the goblet was able to view him and chose him as a champion. If he didn't then the whole plan would not have worked since there would have been no one to be picked as a fourth school's champion."

"How do you know that, _aniki_?"

Yusuke shrugged and replied "I wanted to know why too. So I asked Koenma for information on the goblet and he told me how it chooses the champions."

* * *

To be clear, this is my own reasoning on how the Goblet of Fire chooses the champions. I have always wondered how the goblet was able to choose the champions. Dumbledore stated that the champions would be chosen based on different traits. If that is the case then why would just a person's name be put in the goblet for choosing? A name by itself tells you nothing about a person. We already know how the Sorting Hat works by looking in a person's mind so I thought why couldn't the goblet do the same thing? And thus Isamu still had to participate in the tournament even though his name was changed. If you went out and changed your name tomorrow, would you not still answer to your previous name? Of course you would because you have been answering to that name for, in most cases, a long time. If your parents used to call you by your full name when you were in trouble, do you still think 'What did I do?' for a split second when someone calls you by your full name now? Our names regardless of whether the name is a nickname, birth name, changed name, etc. or not are part of our identities, part of who we are.

Anyway… As always, read and review!

aniki – what the youngest brother would call the eldest brother (according to angel61991)

otouto – little brother

sochi – son (according to online English to Japanese dictionary)

nii-chan – older brother


End file.
